


Unfair

by funhanie



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: Suomi
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-16 13:22:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 10,873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28957134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/funhanie/pseuds/funhanie
Summary: Siheungin terveyskeskuksessa työskentelevä yleislääkäri Byun törmää entiseen poikaystäväänsä keskellä päivystystä. Vanhat muistot nousevat pintaan eikä uteliaisuus nykyisestä, elämän kolhimasta Parkista ole yhtään sen pienempi. Mieheksi kasvaneen Yeolin sydän vaikuttaa kuitenkin hakkaavan samaan tahtiin Baekhyunin kanssa, veri vetää jälleen tutuille, joskin niin vieraille käsivarsille.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol





	1. Chapter 1

24 tunnin päivystysvuoro oli muuttunut 36 tunnin vuoroksi, kun eräs kollega oli ilmoittanut jättävänsä tulematta duuniin ollenkaan. Vuoron kahdeskymmenesseitsemäs tunti oli juuri alkanut.

Baekhyun kirosi ties monennettako kertaa katsoessaan itseään peilistä. Tummat silmänaluset paistoivat kauas ja kirkas keinovalaistus saivat pitkästä vuorosta näivettyneet kasvot näyttämään entistäkin puutuneemmilta. Onneksi Jongdae ei ollut näkemässä.

Baekyun työnsi vasemman kätensä valkoisen takin taskuun ja veti tupakka-askin esiin. Hän ei ehtinyt kuin pyöräyttää sen etiketti ylöspäin, kun piippari soi takin toisessa taskussa.

Huokaisten Baekhyun piilotti askinsa, pesi kasvonsa nopeasti kylmällä vedellä ja valmistautui kohtaamaan seuraavan potilaan. Mieli oli ollut mustana jo päivät, vitutus Siheungin terveyskeskuksen alityövoimaa kohtaan kasvoi entisestään, mutta se ei saanut näkyä ulospäin. Hän oli vannonut valan ja luvannut auttaa apua tarvitsevia, ja nyt häntä tarvittiin.

Päivystyksessä hoitajaa vasten nojaileva, huonokuntoinen pitkä mies oli pukeutunut kokin työasuun. Valkoisen, kaksirivisen takin etumus oli sotkeutunut tummanpunaisella. Verta. Ja sitä oli paljon.

Tuskanhiki otsalla, kokki piteli kättään, rutisti sitä lujaa keittiöpyyhkeeseen, joka oli myös läpimärkä, verestä. Tippoja oli jo lattialla, verenhukka oli ilmeistä. Heikkovointisuus johtui kuitenkin luultavasti näkemästään veren määrästä kuin sen hukasta.

Baekhyunilla ei ollut aikaa jäädä miettimään, mistä aloittaa. Hän oli nähnyt vastaavia onneksi paljonkin, käskyt hoitajille tulivat selkärangasta. Itsevarmoin askelin hän käveli potilaan luokse ja laski kätensä hänen olkapäälleen, esitellen itsensä.

“Olen tohtori Byun, mennään huoneeseen kolme.”

Nimen kuullessaan mies nosti kalpeat kasvonsa Baekhyuniin. Tutut kasvot, jotka hän oli nähnyt viimeksi seitsemän vuotta sitten, olivat ilmestyneet hänen eteensä kuin luvatta. Ilma karkasi keuhkoista, hänkin alkoi huojua. Kaikkea hän oli oppinut näkemään, mutta siihen kuvaan hän ei ollut osannut varautua.

Hän olisi voinut olla hiljaa, käyttäytyä kuten itsensä telonut mies olisi kuka tahansa potilas, mutta hän päätti kuitenkin toisin. “Chanyeol?”

Kaikki itsevarmuus oli hävinnyt äänestä yhdessä rysäyksessä. Jotenkin ne vieraantuneet silmät muistuttivat häntä kaikista niistä hienoista hetkistä, joita heillä oli ollut.

”Baekhyun?”

Hoitaja Yoo keskeytti jälleennäkemisen siihen paikkaan. Hän lähti johdattamaan huonovointista Yeolia Baekhyunin ilmoittamaan huoneeseen ja jakoi esitiedot. Chanyeolin katse viipyi ennemmin väsyneessä lääkärissä kuin hoitajassa.

Baekhyun joutui sysäämään kaikki tunteensa sivuun ja hoitamaan verta vuotavan haavan ensin, ennen kuin hän voisi kysyä, miksi hänen entinen poikaystävänsä, nuoruuden rakkaus, joka oli jättänyt hänet ja Bucheonin työpaikkansa vuoksi, seisoi nyt kokin asussa Siheungin terveyskeskuspäivystyksessä. Tollo mies ei ollut edes soittanut ambulanssia, vaan hoippunut paikalle omin avuin. Mikä idiootti…

Chanyeol istui tutkimuspöydän ääreen, pitäen katseensa huoneessa olevassa ikkunassa. Maisema ei ollut kummoinen, päivä oli harmaa ja sumuinen – kostea, ikävä. Hän piti katseensa kuitenkin määrätietoisesti siinä suunnassa, eikä suostunut katsomaan pöydällä olevaa veristä myttyä ja sen alle piilotettua avohaavaa.

Hoitaja Yoo oli etsinyt hänelle jo tarvittavat välineet haavan tikkaamista varten. Nainen toimi kuin ajatus, joskus nopeamminkin. Siksi Baekhyun piti hänestä kovasti. Hoitaja Yoo oli ollut hänen vierellään jo heti ensimmäisestä päivästä lähtien. Ja miten kiitollinen Baekhyun siitä oli.

“Mitä tapahtui?” Baekhyun kysyi vetäessään kumihanskoja käteensä.

Chanyeol ei vastannut mitään, tuijotti vain ulos kireä ilme kasvoillaan. Baekhyun siirsi huomionsa hanskoista häneen ja kuljetti katsettaan miehen sivuprofiilissa, muistaen jokaisen yksityiskohdan hänestä. Yeol oli nähnyt elämää ja niin oli myös hänen ihonsa, hänessä oli paljon juovia ja kolhuja, joita ei vielä silloin ollut ollut.

Kaikkien niiden vuosien jälkeen Baekhyun oli ajatellut unohtaneensa sen kaiken. Kuitenkin tuosta noin vain hän muisti, millainen Park Chanyeol oli ollut ja mitä hän oli saanut hänessä aikaan. Eivätkä ne tunteet olleet pelkästään positiivisia.

“Katsotaan sitten”, Baekhyun sanoi kuin itselleen kuulumattomalla äänellä ja veti itsensä lähemmäs pöytää. Hoitaja Yoo pysyi vierellä, seurasi häntä hiljaa ja oli valmis avustamaan. Baekhyun siirsi käsivartta painavan käden pois edestä ja nosti verisen keittiöliinan pois haavan päältä.

“Mitä tapahtui?” Baekhyun kysyi uudemman kerran, tutkiessaan syvää, edelleen vuotavaa haavaa, joka kulki käsivarren suuntaisesti ranteen alapuolelta kohti miestä. Reunat olivat siistit ja haava saataisiin varmasti tikattua nätisti, esteettisesti. Arpi jäisi, mutta siitä tulisi siisti ja todennäköisesti ajan kuluessa lähes huomaamaton.

“Veitsi?” Baekhyun kysyi. Hän tarkisti, oliko haavassa mitään ylimääräistä ennen kuin puhdistaisi ja sulkisi sen. Hoitaja Yoo valmisteli paikallispuudutteen.

“Saitko tämän aikaan itse vai käytiinkö päällesi?”

Chanyeol käänsi liekihtevän katseensa kohti Baekhyunia, mutta katui päätöstään heti. Kuvottava näky pöydällä sai hänet kakomaan ääneen ja puristamaan silmänsä kiinni. Ei yllättänyt, Yeolie oli ollut vähän heikkohermoinen. Piirre oli pysynyt, vaikka elämä tapasi kovettaa.

“Teen vain työtäni, Chanyeol-ah”, Baekhyun sanoi rauhalliseen sävyyn. Hän ei ollut moksiskaan pidemmän reaktiosta. “Kohta nipistää.”

Chanyeol peitti silmänsä vapautuneella kädellään ja jännittyi. Baekhyunin olisi tehnyt mieli naurahtaa reaktiolle, mutta päätti pitää turpansa kiinni. Hän puudutti alueen hyvin ennen kuin alkaisi hommiin. Baekhyunin pyynnöstä hoitaja Yoo kävi hakemassa Yeolille kupin vettä ja vähän troppeja helpottamaan oloa.

“Kauanko olet vuotanut?”

“En laskenut."

Baekhyun tutki haavan tarkoin, ettei sisälle vain jäisi mitään, mikä voisi aiheuttaa tulehduksen. Kaikki näytti onneksi hyvältä, kädessä ei ollut käynyt teräasetta kummepaa.

“Mitä sä Siheungissa?” Baekhyun kysyi puhtaasta uteliaisuudesta. Hänen ei olisi pitänyt voida muistaa sitä päivää, kun Yeol oli lähtenyt, mutta hän muisti. “Etkö viihtynytkään Jejun saarella?”

“Mitä itse?”

Baekhyun huokaisi. “Pelastan henkesi."

Väsymyksen äänessä kuultuaan Yeol tiputti kasvoillaan olevan käden alas ja keräsi rohkeutensa katsoa Baekhyunin suuntaan. Hän katui välittömästi ja yökkäsi uudelleen.

“Kauanko olet ollut täällä?” hän sai kysyttyä. Uteliaisuus pilkahti myös hänen äänessään.

“Älä ymmärrä väärin, asun edelleen Bucheonissa. Vanhemmat jättivät kotitalon mulle ja muuttivat itse kerrostaloalueelle. Kuljen sieltä täällä, töissä… Niin… valmistuin yleislääkäriksi viime vuonna. Mutta olen ollut täällä kandista saakka. Vuosia, niitä on jo… neljä? Viisi?”

Chanyeol oli kääntänyt päänsä jälleen kohti ikkunaa. Hänen silmänsä olivat tiukasti kiinni, hän ei kestänyt (luultavasti itse) aiheuttamaansa vahinkoa. Baekhyun olisi halunnut lohduttaa sanomalla, ettei haava ollut lähellekään pahimmasta päästä, mitä hän oli nähnyt, mutta ei viitsinyt kuitenkaan. Mitä hän Chanyeolia oli tuntenut, äärimmäisen kilpailunhaluinen mies vetäisi senkin toteamuksen pelkäksi leikiksi ja alkaisi kinata hänen kanssaan. Niin siinä oli aina käynyt, monta kertaa peräkkäin.

“No, miten menee?”

“Vitun hyvin”, Chanyeol tuhahti. “Seivästin käteni ja jouduin jättämään kaiken kesken. Ilta oli täyteenvarattu. Teen puolivuosikkaan isoimmat tappiot.”

“Voi kuule, ei se yhteen iltaan jää. Kirjoitan sulle viikon sairaslomaa. Vähintään.”

Chanyeolin ilme kiristyi. Hän kiehui raivosta. Itseään kohtaan, ehkä. Jos yrittäjillä oli vapaapäiviä, se näkyi heti tilillä. Jos ei tehnyt duunia, ei ollut rahaa. Ja eläminen oli helvetin kallista.

“Kursi se hemmetin räpylä kasaan, niin pääsen täältä”, Chanyeol inahti, kun Baekhyun ei ollut saanut vielä tikkaustarpeita hyppysiinsä. Haava oli vasta puhdistettu.

Baekhyun työnsi itsensä kauemmas pöydästä ja huokaisi syvään. Hän käski miehen vetää henkeä pari kertaa ennen kuin hän aloittaisi. Hän ei aikonut tökkiä äkäistä karhua.

Chanyeol sulki suunsa ja katseli ulos ikkunasta sateiseen iltapäivään. Hän hengitteli rauhassa, laski kymmeneen pariin otteeseen. Kun mieli tyyntyi, hän uskalsi vilkaista pöydän toisella puolella olevaa lääkäriä.

Satulatuolilla istuva Baekhyun veti itsensä takaisin pöydän ääreen ja alkoi ommella haavaa kiinni. Tikkejä tulisi melkoinen rivi. Park saisi lisää elämän kolhuja, muistoja eletyistä päivistä.

“En tiennyt, että hait lääkikseen”, Chanyeol sanoi hiljaa. Hän vältteli katsekontaktia, vaikka kovasti yritti katsoa Baekhyuniin ilman, että näkisi repaleista kättään.

Baekhyun hymyili pienesti. Ei sitä kukaan muukaan ollut osannut odottaa. Kovaääninen ja pahasuinen mies oli seisonut lukion lavalla ja viihdyttänyt opiskelijatovereitaan kaikin mahdollisin tavoin. Kai se oli vanhempien painostus valita urapoluksi lääketieteellinen. Lääkäriähän ne kaikki lapsistaan tuntuivat odottavan. Vaikka Beom hyung oli jo täyttänyt perheen lääkärikiintiön, oli Baekhyun päättänyt seurata perässä.

“Mä luulin, että sulla menisi hyvin. Teidän firman piti menestyä Jejussa hyvin”, Baekhyun sanoi. Parkit olivat sijoittaneet koko omaisuutensa saarikaupungin uuteen liikkeeseen. Baekhyun tiesi, että se oli palanut maan tasalle nelisen vuotta sitten. Juttu oli ollut valtakunnan uutisissa.

“Päädyit raflayrittäjäksi tänne käpykylään, chef”, Baekhyun virnisti. Käpykylällä hän tarkoitti Soulin satelliittikaupunkia. Bucheon, Siheung, koko Gyeonggin maakunta, käpykyliä kaikki tyynni.

“En halunnut palata Souliin.”

”Liian paljon muistoja?” Baekhyun arvasi. Hänen mieleensä oli tulvahtanut useampikin; monet trooppiset yöt jossain Hongdaen pimeillä sivukujilla, käsi kädessä, pahat mielessä.

Chanyeol irvisti. Saattoi johtua ihon lävitse kulkevasta neulasta, tai Baekhyunin sanoista. Puudutusaine ei ollut tainnut vaikuttaa sieluun.

”Isä ja äiti möivät kaiken saadakseen firman takaisin pystyyn. Meni kahdeksantoista kuukautta, kunnes he joutuivat hakemaan konkurssia. Karkasin omille teilleni ja päädyin tänne sattuman kautta.”

Baekhyun virnisti puolittain. Ei ollut ensimmäinen kerta, kun Park jätti rakastamansa ihmiset ja pyyhki heidät elämästään liian helpolla. Chanyeol oli kummallinen; hän oli taistellut aina epäolennaisten asioiden puolesta.

Hiljaisuus, joka heidän välilleen laskeutui, ei ollut Baekhyunin mielestä mitenkään kiusallinen. Hän työskenteli päivittäin tuikituntemattomien kanssa ja pystyi luomaan heihin lääkäri-potilas -suhteen helposti. Hänet kymmenen vuotta sitten tuntenut entinen poikaystävä ei ollut hänelle niitä potilaita kummempi. Vaikka he olivat joskus olleet läheisempiä kuin ikinä voisi olla, ei hän tuntenut Yeolia yhtään sen paremmin kuin ketään muutakaan sen päivän potilaista.

“Mä olen pahoillani”, Chanyeol sanoi. “Tuhlaan sun aikaasi tällä tavoin.”

“Mä olen täällä juuri siksi, että voin auttaa. Mä olen _töissä_.”

“Sulla on varmasti tärkeämpiäkin potilaita.”

“Sä olet yhtä tärkeä”, Baekhyun sanoi hiljaa.

Chanyeol ei avannut suutaan enää. Baekhyun ompeli viimeiset tikit täydessä hiljaisuudessa. Rauhallisessa hiljaisuudessa. Vuosia poissa olleen miehen läsnäolo oli muuttunut. Paljon. Se todisti, ettei Hyunie tuntenut Yeolia enää.

Chanyeol ei ollut yhtään tyytyväinen sairaslomatodistukseensa. Hän näki paperiarkin pelkkänä tappiona, hän oli selvästi vihainen itselleen. Tapaturma oli tapaturma eikä sille enää voinut mitään. Puheet yrittäjien sairauspäivärahasta tuntuivat menevän kuin kuuroille korville.

Baekhyun antoi Yeolille luvan lähteä. Hän oli tehnyt hommansa ja antanut kotihoito-ohjeet, mies olisi nyt omillaan. Hoitaja Yookin oli poistunut huoneesta jo aikaa sitten.

Tupakka-aski poltteli taskussa. Aikaa seuraavaan kiertoon olisi reipas vartti. Vuodeosasto oli täynnä eikä uusille juuri ollut tilaa. Jos joku halusi sisään, joku piti lähettää keskussairaalaan, yksityiselle tai muita ratkaisuja oli tehtävä. Ylilääkäri huiteli ties missä ja hoitajat painoivat hommia niska limassa. Päivävuorossa ollut lääkäri lähtisi kotiin heti, kun kello löisi tasan kuusi. Baekhyun oli väsynyt, ja nyt hän antoi sen näkyä.

Chanyeol seisoi edelleen huoneen keskellä, yhtä kaukana ovesta ja pöydästä, jonka ääressä hän oli hetki sitten istunut. Hän ei saanut silmäänsä irti ikkunalle siirtyvästä Baekhyuniata, joka veti malluaskin esiin ja pisti palamaan.

Baekhyun ei välittänyt enää paskaakaan. Hän oli huutanut raivosta ja itkenyt onnesta Chanyeolin kanssa, alasti ja vaatteet päällä. Ei ollut mitään väliä, vaikka Yeol kantelisi asiattomasta tupakoinnista muille. Hän oli valmis ottamaan kengänkuvan persuksiin, jos hän vain pääsisi hetkeksi nukkumaan. Silmät painuivat kiinni välittömästi.

“Toivottavasti sä et luule, että mulla menee jotenkin hyvin”, Baekhyun sanoi ja puhalsi tupakansavut ulos sateisenkosteaan ulkoilmaan.

Chanyeol liikahti paikoillaan, näytti hämmentyneeltä. Kai hän halusi tulla lähemmäs, muttei uskaltanut. Olihan tilanne aika absurdi, paikka jälleennäkemiselle oli epäsopiva. Lääkäri-potilas -suhde oli edelleen voimassa.

”Beom hyung elää meistä sitä glamourelämää. Mä olen vain tällainen perusduunari, jonka täytyisi revetä moneen paikkaan yhtä aikaa.”

”Tiedän tunteen.”

Hymynkare ehti käväistä Chanyeolin kasvoilla, ja se tarttui Baekhyuniinkin, ihan varkaiten.

“Nähdäänkö vielä?” Chanyeol kysyi. Toiveikkuus oli herännyt hänessä.

Baekhyun pudisti päätään. Hän ei tainnut haluta. Hän ei edes osannut sanoa, milloin hänellä olisi aikaa. Luultavasti silloin, kun Yeolilla ei olisi.

Baekhyun tumppasi puoliksi poltetun tupakan julkisivun tiiliseinään ja päästi natsan tippumaan kostealle nurmelle. Ensimmäiset sadepisarat tipahtelivat käsidesin kuivattamille sormille.

“Mitä kauemmin maltat parannella haavojasi, sen nopeammin se tulee kuntoon”, Baekhyun sanoi. “Jos haavassa esiintyy punoitusta tai kuumotusta, älä epäröi tulla näyttämään sitä uudelleen. Jos se tulehtuu, saat lisää saikkua.”

“Kiitos”, Chanyeol sanoi ja peruutti pari askelta kohti ovea. Hän ymmärsi, että Baekhyun heitti hänet ulos. Käsi oli palannut lääkärintakin taskuun, ikkuna pistetty kiinni ja hetkellisesti nuutunut ilme kadonnut jälleen kasvoilta.

“Entä jos se ei paranekaan?” Yeol kysyi yhtäkkiä.

“Paranee se”, Baekhyun virnisti puolittain.

“Mun haavat ei tapane parantua. Mä olen aina rikki”, Chanyeol kuiskasi ja liukui taas kohti ovea.

Baekhyun kohautti olkiaan. “Luonto tekee tehtävänsä”, hän sanoi, virne kääntyen hennoksi hymyksi.

“Voi hyvin, Yeol-ah”, Baekhyun lausahti. Hänen ei tehnyt pahaa hyvästellä potilasta, joka oli hänelle kuin kuka tahansa muu niistä ihmisistä, jotka olivat siinä huoneessa käyneet.


	2. Chapter 2

Chanyeol veti seinän vieressä olevan tyhjän juomalaatikon jakkarakseen. Hän rojahti siihen istumaan. Paksu muovi ei räsähtänyt hänen painostaan, vaikka syksyn mittaan harrastettu punttitreenaaminen oli kasvattanut hänen massaa vauhdilla. Eihän se mikään maailman mukavin istuin ollut, mutta kelpasi vallan mainiosti siihen hetkeen.

Raskas huokaus pääsi ilmoille, muuta sanottavaa hänellä ei ollut. Vaikka ulkona oli kylmä ja tikattua kättä kivisti, hän oli jotenkin turta. Ajatukset olivat täyttyneet Byun Baekhyunista eikä kuvatus ollut hälventynyt, vaikka hän oli matkannut terveyskeskukselta ravintolalle. Vielä tunti sitten hän oli ollut täynnä raivoa; ärsytys omaa typeryyttä kohtaan oli niin suuri. Hänellä ei olisi lähellekään niin paska fiilis, jos hän tekisi töitä kenelle tahansa muulle kuin itselleen. Siinä firmassa hän oli korvaamaton. Jos hän ei pystynyt ruokkimaan asiakkaita, ei hänellä olisi varaa maksaa liikkeestä aiheutuvia kuluja. Se kuumotti enemmän kuin mikään muu. Hän oli nähnyt, kuinka helppo ravitsemusliike oli syöstä konkurssin partaalle. Siihen ei kauaa menisi, kun kulut ylittäisivät tulot ja velka kasvaisi pyörivän lumipallon tapaan.

Päivä ei todellakaan ollut mennyt suunnitelmien mukaan. Lounas oli hoidettu alkukankeudesta huolimatta suhteellisen hyvin läpi, vaikka kiirettä oli pitänyt. Luna oli ollut viisi minuuttia myöhässä, mutta luojan kiitos, hän oli sentään saapunut paikalle. Ovet oli lukittu viimeisen asiakkaan lähdettyä, uusia ei aiottu ottaa sisään kuin vasta illalliselle. Tunnin ruokatauko oli kulunut kiroillessa, kun Yeol oli kaatanut osan nuudeleista pesualtaaseen ja sählännyt muutenkin siinä sivussa. Epäonnisen päivän multihuipennukseksi 23-senttisen kokinveitsen terä oli lipsahtanut hänen käsivarteensa. Viimeinen niitti oli se, kun vastassa ollut lääkäri paljastui entiseksi poikaystäväksi. Maailma oli pysähtynyt sen vuorokauden aikana jo muutamaan otteeseen, eikä sellaista tarvitsisi enää tapahtua.

Baekhyun... siitä oli useita vuosia, kun he olivat viimeksi nähneet. Eikä se muisto ollut millään muotoa parhaimmasta päästä. 

Chanyeol ei olisi uskonut ikimaailmassa, että Byun Baekhyun lukisi itsensä lääkäriksi. Toki Beom hyung oli näyttänyt esimerkkiä, mutta mikään nuoremmassa veljessä ei henkäillyt tarvetta auttaa hädässä olevia. Byun Baekhyun oli ollut kouluaikoina koko maailman napa. Hän oli nauttinut huomiosta ja tehnyt kaikkensa jäädäkseen ihmisten mieliin. He olivat taistelleet sanattomasti koulun suosiosta, kilpailleet keskenään. Jokin siinä rivals-asetelmassa oli lähentänyt heitä ja sytyttänyt romanssin. Ja se kaikki oli ollut yhtä vuoristorataa, varsinkin sen jälkeen, kun vanhemmat olivat ilmoittaneet aloittavansa ravintolabisneksen Jejussa. Chanyeolilla ei ollut ollut vaihtoehtoja, hänen oli ollut pakko lähteä vanhempiensa mukaan. Kaukosuhde ei ollut tullut kuuloonkaan. He nuoret ja naiiviit, mistäpä he olivat mitään vielä siinä iässä tienneetkään. Mitä oli rakkaus? Mitä oli intohimo? Mitä oli nuoruuden uteliaisuus ja puhdas kokeilunhalu? Ja miten erilaista se olisi, jos he kokeilisivat sitä kaikkea uudelleen, tänä päivänä, nykyhetkessä...

Baekhyunin silmät olivat olleet niin elottomat. Se nuorikko, joka oli aina venkoillut sinne tänne energisesti, herättänyt huomiota ja nauttinut muiden katseista, oli näyttänyt tänään kuin haamulta. Väistämättä Chanyeol mietti, mikä oli tehnyt hänestä sellaisen. Väsyneen, vanhentuneen, aikuistuneen. Ei hänkään enää mikään kovin nuori ollut, mutta se Byun, jonka hän oli tuntenut, oli ollut täynnä niin paljon virtaa, että häntä oli ollut vaikea saada rauhoittumaan edes hetkeksi.

Se sai hänet miettimään, kuinka erilainen hänestä itsestään oli niiden vuosien aikana tullut. Hän oli edelleen kilpailunhaluinen, helposti nollasta sataan kiihtyvä, mutta tätä nykyä hän osasi käyttää sen energian suurimmaksi osaksi hyödyllisiin asioihin, kuten kuntoilemiseen ja työntekoon. Sisäistä rauhaa hän oli joskus tuntenut, mutta viimeisen kolmen vuoden aikana sitä ei ollut niinkään näkynyt. Jos hän oli poissa tolaltaan (kuten aikaisemmin, muutamia tunteja sitten) hän saattoi tehdä ennen kuin ajatteli.

Liikkeen takaovi avautui. Työasussaan edelleen oleva Luna työntyi kosteaan syysiltaan ja loi huolestuneen katseen työnantajaansa. Chanyeol vilkaisi häneen, mutta käänsi tyhjän katseensa takaisin eteenpäin.

"Hyung", Luna älähti. Hän nappasi fleesetakin naulakosta ja astui ulos, vetäen itsellekin juomalaatikon perseen alle. Chanyeol katsahti viereensä asettuvaa naista, jonka työhousut näyttivät kolme numeroa liian isoilta, vaikka ne olivat firman pienimmät. Luna olikin sellainen rimppakinttu.

"Olen kusessa", Chanyeol sanoi hiljaisuuden käytyä sietämättömäksi. Jalkansa ristinyt naisenalku käänsi kysyvät silmänsä Yeoliin ja odotti rauhallisena, millaisia uutisia Chanyeolilla oikein oli.

"Olen kädetön jonkin aikaa. Pakko laittaa lappu luukulle."

Luna sulki pienesti avoinna olevan suunsa ja käänsi katseensa samaan suuntaan kuin Yeolilla. Hän mietti kovasti, mitä vanhempi niin intensiivisesti tuijotti. Hänen katseensa ei ollut enää tyhjä, nimittäin.

"En saa mistään sijaista. Do Kyungsoo on ainoa oljenkorteni, mutta hän palvelee poliisivoimissa", Chanyeol sanoi ja hieraisi niskaansa oikealla kädellä. Hän ei voinut käsittää, miten helvetissä hän oli päästänyt itsensä mokaamaan sillä tavalla. Vielä kolme tuntia sitten misaustauko oli ollut hyvällä mallilla, Luna oli kattanut salin puolelle uutta kattausta, ovet oli tarkoitus avata seitsemältä. Ilta oli täyteenbuukattu, mutta nyt ravintolan ovet pysyisivät kiinni ainakin viikon.

"Olen pahoillani", Chanyeol sanoi. Hänen oli vaikea katsoa Lunaa silmiin, mutta hänen oli tehtävä se. "Jäät vailla töitä vähäksi aikaa."

"Ei se haittaa", Luna sanoi, yllättävän kirkkaalla äänellä. Se sai Yeolin epäilemään, ettei nuori nainen vieressä ymmärtänyt täysin, mitä Yeol tarkoitti. Jos firma ei pyörinyt, tuloja ei tullut. Palkkojen ja muiden kulujen maksamisen jälkeen olisi vielä elätettävä itsensäkin.

"Saanpahan hengähtää hetken", Luna naurahti ja tönäisi Yeolia kevyesti olkapäällään. Chanyeol irvisti vasemman kätensä tärähtäessä, vaikka tuskin sellainen liike sai käsivarressa olevia tikkejä aukeamaan. Hän oli vain ylivarovainen, ettei hajottaisi itseään yhtään enempää ja pidentäisi pakkolomaa. Nosteleminen ja ponnistelu olivat liikkeitä, jotka oli laitettu pannaan siihen asti, että iho pysyisi kiinni. Hän ei mitenkään selviäisi 12 tunnin työpäivistä ilman lisähaavereita. Oli parempi antaa haavan parantua kunnolla, ettei pakkotauko vain venyisi pidemmäksi. Muuten oli vaarana, että hän seuraisi vanhempiensa jalanjälkiä ja ajaisi itsensä konkurssin partaalle. 

"Saatan ollakin loman tarpeessa", Luna sanoi ja virnisti perään, selvästi pilkettä silmäkulmassaan.

"Uskon. Mähän olen sellainen orjapiiskuri." Chanyeol murahti ja mietti omaa käytöstään. Aina, kun hän veti kaksirivisen takin ylleen, hän ajatteli firmansa parasta, joskus keinoja kaihtamatta. Hän rakasti tehdä hyvää ruokaa ja nähdä asiakkaiden tyytyväiset ilmeet, kun he lounastivat tai illallistivat hänen ravintolassaan.

Ajatukset olivat ilmiselvästi olleet jossain ihan muualla kuin tulevassa illallisessa, kun hän oli päätynyt niin karmaisevaan tilanteeseen. Hän oli sählännyt oikein huolella, vaikka hän ei ollut edes erityisemmin väsynyt tai hermostunut. Hän ei tähdännyt michelin-oppaaseen, häntä ei hetkauttanut pätkääkään, olisivatko arvostelijat liikenteessä. 

"Tule sisälle, palellut vielä", Luna sanoi ja oli nousta juomalaatikon päältä.

Chanyeol pudisti päätään. Hänen ei tehnyt mieli liikkua mihinkään. Työt olivat jääneet kesken, kun rosteritasot olivat täyttyneet hänen verellään. Hän ei halunnut todistaa sitä näkyä - ei siksi, että olisi hermoheikko, vaan siksi, sillä se muistuttaisi häntä idioottimaisuudestaan.

"Laitoin paikat kuntoon", Luna sanoi. Hänkin tiesi vallan mainiosti, ettei Yeol kestänyt mitään vähänkään gorea. Jopa tv-sarjoissa käytetyt erikoisefektit saivat hänet kakomaan kasvot valkoisena, vaikka kyseessä oli pelkkää meikkiä.

"Miten saatoit?" Chanyeol melkein huusi, puhtaasti järkyttyneenä. Se siitä todellisten tunteiden peittelystä. Hermoheikko hän oli. 

Luna virnisti persoonalliseen tapaansa. Kevyesti ehostetut silmät tuikkivat lähes ilkikurisesti. "Olen aina haaveillut salaa rikospaikkasiivoojan ammatista."

Chanyeol hymähti itselleen miettiessään, oliko hän tehnyt virheen opettaessaan nuorelle naiselle sellaisia käytöstapoja. Kun Luna oli tullut hänelle töihin, oli hän ollut vähän ujo ja sisäänpäin suuntautunut häntä kohtaan. Asiakkaiden kanssa hän tuli toimeen varsin hyvin, koska heidän suhteensa oli niin lyhytaikainen. Ajan kanssa Yeol oli saanut hänet avautumaan ja rentoutumaan. Heidän huumorikoodinsa oli varsin samanlainen, siksi he varmaan olivatkin tehneet töitä pitkään yhdessä. Vaikka Chanyeol saattoi olla keittiössä vähän yliperfektionisti ja jonkin sortin diktaattori, osasi hän olla myös letkeän humoristininen. Pitkät työpäivät eivät tehneet hyvää pääkopalle, jos asioita ei osannut ottaa huumorilla. Toisten silmiin hänen ja Lunan sanailu saattoi vaikuttaa jopa lapselliselta, mutta se oli tapa selvitä siitä kaikesta härdellistä, jota kahden kattauksen pyörittäminen kuusi päivää viikossa luonnistui. Firma oli pieni, mutta tekemistä oli paljon.

"Ravintolaan olisi hyvä tehdä suursiivous sillä aikaa, kun ovet ovat kiinni. Keittiö on peruspesty viimeksi varmaan yli vuosi sitten", Luna mietti ääneen.

Chanyeol nyökkäili kiinnostuneena. Ajatus oli oikeasti loistava. Paikkojen ollessa vapaina asiakkaista, he voisivat purkaa laitteet atomeiksi ja pestä joka paikan kovilla myrkyillä. Paikat ja astiat kiiltäisivät kuin uudet seuraavat puoli vuotta. Jos aikaa jäisi, hän voisi siivota toimiston ja heittää kaikki hyllyihin kertyneet, turhat paperit helvettiin. Hän voisi siivota kuiva-ainevaraston perinpohjaisesti ja tehdä inventarion. Pistää Lunan piisin ääreen ja kokeilla kasata hänen kanssaan uusia annoksia. Ehkä pakkopaussi ei ollutkaan niin paha juttu, miltä se aluksi kuulosti. Mutta se tarkoitti sitä, että Lunalle täytyi maksaa palkkaa, vaikka ravintola ei saisikaan tuloja. Onneksi liikkeen tilit eivät olleet miinuksella, ei hänellä nyt niin tiukkaa ollut... varsinkaan, jos hän puolittaisi oman palkkionsa tämän kuukauden tilistä. 

"Et siis halua vain lorvailla?" Chanyeol kysyi. Hän ei halunnut pakottaa naista töihin, sillä Luna oli liian arvokas ylityöstettäväksi. Jos hän ei saisi pitää lomaa välillä, hän pian kyrpiintyisi kokonaan ja ottaisi saikkua tai pahimmassa tapauksessa irtisanoutuisi kokonaan. Sittenhän Chanyeol vasta kusessa olisi. Hän ei mitenkään pystynyt kokkaamaan ja tarjoilemaan yhtä aikaa sellaiselle asiakasmäärälle. 

Luna pudisti päätään, hän oli hyvin ehdoton. "Tulisin hulluksi kotona. Hengailen mielelläni kanssasi, vaikka oletkin välillä melko nuivaa seuraa."

"Hei!" Chanyeol parahti. Hän ei koskaan kyllästynyt muistuttamaan siitä, miten nainen oli nauranut hänen vitsilleen niin kovaa, että oli melkein kussut alleen. Sitä hekotusta oli ollut vaikea saada laantumaan, ja Yeolin oli ollut pakko puhalluttaa hänet, sillä häntä oli alkanut epäilyttää, että smuidu oli promilleissa. Mittari oli näyttänyt nollaa, Yeol menettänyt kasvonsa, mutta heistä oli tullut läheisemmät kuin koskaan.

"Etkö ole löytänyt vieläkään asuntoa itsellesi?" Chanyeol kysyi. Luna oli puhunut muuttamisesta jo pitkään. He olivat tehneet kaksi ja puoli vuotta töitä yhdessä, josta puolet nainen oli valittanut haluavansa päästä jo lentämään pesästä. Hän vakuutti rakastavansa vanhempiaan, kuten kaikki, mutta sopivaa ensikotia ei ollut löytynyt. Isoveli oli muuttanut pois jo aikaa sitten, Yeol muisti Lunan puhuneen asiasta.

Chanyeolin sydäntä pisti. Hän oli niin pahoillaan, ettei hän pystynyt maksamaan parempaa palkkaa. Jos Luna tienaisi 300 000 wonia enemmän kuukaudessa, hänellä saattaisi hyvinkin olla varaa vuokrata jokin asunto läheltä Siheungin keskusta. Ravintola oli vähän syrjässä ruuhkaisimmasta keskustasta, mutta ei se kaukana kaikesta vilskeestä ollut. Liikkeen sijainti oli mitä loistavin, ja siksi oli harmi, että lappu meni luukulle siksi aikaa, että kädessä oleva haava paranisisi. 

Luna huokaisi raskaasti, kaikki toiveikkuus oli kadonnut, vaikka vielä viime viikolla hän oli ollut optimistinen. "Eiköhän se sopiva paikka tule vastaan, kun niin on tarkoitettu."

"Toivotaan niin", Chanyeol virnisti. Hän halusi lohduttaa naista sanomalla, että hän oli vielä nuori ja ehtisi kyllä, vaikka hänkin oli ollut kahdenkymmenenyhden, kun hän asui jo itsekseen. Ei hän siltikään perheestään eroon ollut päässyt, sillä hän työskenteli vanhempien ravintolassa. 

Kunnes se oli palanut maan tasalle, neljä vuotta sitten. Se isku oli ollut kova koko perheelle. Chanyeol ei ollut jaksanut uudelleenrakennusprosessia, hän oli lähtenyt vetämään. Uusi koti löytyi Siheungista vahingossa, vähän niin kuin sattuman kautta. Oli se paljon halvempi paikka asua kuin Soul, totisesti. 

Eikä Bucheonkaan ollut kaukana. 

Vaikka ei sillä enää ollut mitään merkitystä. 

Chanyeol laski katseensa maahan muistaessaan jälleen Baekhyunin väsyneet kasvot. Se miehenalku, joka oli joskus hehkunut kirkkaimpana tähtenä, oli enää kuin varjo entisestään. Hukkui suuriin työvaatteisiinsa, kantoi valkoista takkia ja sen tuomaa vastuuta harteillaan, näyttäen painautuvan sen alle. 

Chanyeol nousi juomalaatikon päältä ennen kuin Luna ehtisi kommentoida matalaksi muuttunutta ilmapiiriä sanallakaan. Hän siirsi laatikon paikoilleen ja paineli sisälle raskain askelin, iloisena hihkuva nainen perässään. 


	3. Chapter 3

Korvia vihlova vislaus seurasi ripeästi ulko-ovesta poistuvaa Baekhyunia kuin hai laivaa. "Byuntae!"

Baekhyun pysähtyi ja kääntyi ympäri. Terveyskeskuksen takapihalla olevan katoksen alla kessua vetelevä Jongdae oli nostanut kätensä ylös tervehdykseksi. Hän viittoi luonnottomaan asentoon valunutta Baekhyunia luokseen virne kasvoillaan. Ei tohtorilla nyt niin kiire voinut olla, etteikö hän ehtisi yhtä körssiä hänen kanssaan kiskaista.

Baekhyun työnsi kätensä hupparin taskuun ja veti tupakka-askin esiin. Katse lähes muodottomaksi vääntyneessä kartongissa hän tallusti Jongdaen luokse ja nosti yhden tupakan huulilleen. Dae tarjosi tulta, eikä Baekhyun kieltäytynyt.

Baekhyun silmäili takki auki myöhäisillasta nauttivaa ensihoitajaa. Jongdae oli ollut aina syysihmisiä, pimeät ja kosteat ilmat kiehtoivat häntä kovin. Baekhyun ei henkilökohtaisesti vuodenajoista perustanut. Arki oli arkea, oli sitä sitten kesä tai talvi. 

"Miten menee?" Jongdae kysyi.

"Tein juuri kolme kertaa pidemmän vuoron kuin sä, joten päättele." 

Baekhyun huokaisi ja hieroi kasvojaan seitsemän kertaa väsyneempänä kuin kaksi sekuntia sitten. Influenssa-aalto oli vienyt osan hoitohenkilökunnasta eikä sijaisista ollut juuri apua, kun tilanne oli päällä. Hän oli monesti miettinyt, miksi kaikki eivät voineet olla kuin hoitaja Yoo, joka toimi pelkän ajatuksen voimalla. Hän oli tehnyt yhteistyötä lähes kaikkien terveyskeskuksen hoitajien kanssa jo useita vuosia, mutta heistä kaikista reilun kymmenen vuotta vanhempi naishoitaja oli ainoa, jonka kanssa työnteko oli saumatonta. Joskus hän mietti, ettei hoitaja Yoo voinut olla oikea ihminen. Hänen täytyi olla enkeli maan päällä. 

Jongdae hörähti, mutta vakavoitui kummallisen nopeasti. "Mitä sille kolmosen mummolle kuuluu?"

"Ei hyvää.”

Jongdae työpareineen olivat tuoneet mummelin kotoaan aikaisemmin päivällä jo valmiiksi huonossa kunnossa, eikä hänen tilansa ollut juurikaan siitä kohonnut. Hän sai voimakkaita antibiootteja ja toipui verenmyrkytyksestä. 

"Hengissä kuitenkin?"

"On!" Baekhyun parkaisi kauhuissaan. Ei hän päästäisi ketään niin helposti lähtemään. Ei hänen vuorollaan. 

Jongdae kohautti olkiaan. "Mä vain ajattelin, kun näytit niin poissaolevalta. Jäikö joku vaivaamaan?" 

Baekhyun sulki silmänsä ja hieroi kasvojaan uudemman kerran, eikä lopettanut hetkeen. Jongdae seurasi häntä kulmat kurtussa, hän oli hetkessä paljon huolestuneempi. 

"Joku toinen potilas?"

"Ex-poikaystäväni", Baekhyun huokaisi. Hän ei ollut juurikaan elänyt muistoissaan, miettinyt lukioaikaisia tempauksiaan, sitä nuoren pojankoltiaisen elämää, jota hän oli siihen aikaan elänyt. Unelmia, joilla ei ollut kattoa. Hänestä piti tulla jotain suurta, esiintyjä, muusikko, artisti. Hänen piti muuttaa Souliin, yhteiseen asuntoon Chanyeolin kanssa. Heidän molempien piti menestyä, heistä piti tulla rikkaita ja eläköityä nuorena. 

Elämä ei ollut mennyt lähellekään alkuperäisten suunnitelmien mukaan. Haavekuvien sijaan hänestä oli tullut alipalkattu, ylityöllistetty ja opintoveloissa oleva terveyskeskuslääkäri. Ei hän uravalintaansa katunut. Enemmän hän katui sitä, että oli pilannut nuoruutensa nostamalla itsensä muiden yläpuolelle. Hänestä tuntui, että hän sai maksaa niistä valinnoista työelämässä. Oli kuin karma maksettaisiin takaisin, kun hänen päälleen oksennettiin kaaressa tai haukuttiin hulluksi sadistiksi, vaikka hän teki vain työtään. Glamour oli kaukana hänen työstään. Hänen ja Beom hyungin töissä oli vissi ero; hyung hoiti niitä, jotka vapaaehtoisesti halusivat veitsen alle, kun hän taas tapasi niitä, jotka tulivat vastaanotolle pää kainalossa. 

"Lähdetkö kaljalle?" Dae kysyi. Hänen silmänsä tuikkivat kovin, hän halusi tietää kaiken Baekhyunin yksityiselämästä. Ex-poikaystävästä jauhaminen oli liian herkullinen aihe jättää välistä. 

"En mä nyt, sori", Baekhyun sanoi ja tumppasi puoliksi polttamatta jääneen savukkeen. Hän veti hupparin hupun päähän ja survoi kädet taskuun, oli tullut niin kylmä. Hän ei ymmärtänyt, miten Dae tarkeni elää syksyisin. "Kwon Chunghee sietäisi saada potkut. On varmasti kolmas kerta tälle vuodelle, kun joudun paikkaamaan hänen päivystysvuoroaan!" 

Jongdae repesi tahtomattaan kovaan nauruun. Baekhyunin samaan aikaan kärsivä että määrätietoinen ilme oli vain niin huvittava näky, varsinkin siihen aikaan vuorokaudesta. Kello oli lyönyt iltakymmenen jo tovi sitten, heidän molempien olisi pitänyt olla jo kotona siihen aikaan. 

"Vielä pari vuotta sitten teit kaikki mahdolliset vuorot, mitä sait. Mikä sai mielen muuttumaan?" 

"Autolaina", Baekhyun murahti. Hän oli ostanut neljä vuotta sitten uusimman auton, mitä Bucheonin Kia-liikkeestä löytyi. Hän oli maksanut sen pois niin nopeasti kuin mahdollista, sillä autolainan korkoprosentti oli suurempi kuin opintolainassa - sen hän maksaisi pois huomattavasti pidemmällä aikavälillä. Hän oli onnellisessa asemassa, sillä hänen ei tarvinnut ottaa asuntolainaa omaa kotia hankkiakseen. Vanhemmat olivat halunneet eroon kotitalosta, seoli ollut järkevämpi jättää pojan haltuun kuin myydä jollekin ventovieraalle. Beom hyung asui Soulissa, plastikkakirurgin töitä oli siellä niin paljon, että hän sai itse päättää, mille firmalle hän tekisi duunia. Gyeonggin maakunta oli ollut hänelle aina liian pieni muutenkin.

"Täytyy kiitää. Palataan asiaan vuorokauden kuluttua", Baekhyun sanoi ja kumarsi Jongdaelle muodollisesti. Nauru kupli sisällä, mutta hän oli liian väsynyt päästämään sitä ulos asti. "Hyvää illanjatkoa."

"Kiitos samoin, tohtori."

Jongdae yhtyi kunnioittavaan, syvään kumarrukseen. Ystävän nauruntyrskähdykset olivat kuin musiikkia korville, siitä sai monesti paljon energiaa. Tänään Baekhyun oli kuitenkin niin uupunut, että tuskin jaksoi enää edes seisoa. Hänen täytyisi vielä ajaa kotiin, sen jälkeen murehtia kaikki ne kuluneet seitsemän vuotta; mitä Chanyeol oli puuhannut kaiken sen ajan ja miksi hän päätyi pystyttämään yrityksensä juuri Siheungiin. Soul oli hänen kotipaikkakuntansa, paikka, jossa hän oli kasvanut. Miksi hän ei ollut halunnut palata sinne? 

Baekhyun kipusi autoonsa, pisti avaimet paikoilleen, muttei painanut starttipainiketta. Hän näki sielunsä silmin kuluneiden vuosien kolhiman miehen, jonka silmissä oli muutakin kuin avohaavasta aiheutunutta paniikkia. Chanyeol oli aina ollut heikkohermoinen. Hän ei sietänyt kehon eritteitä, murtuneita ja luonnottomaan asentoon vääntyneitä ruumiinosia. Pelkkä MTV Scarredin klippien katseleminen sai hänet hikoilemaan. Oli tietyllä tapaa yllättävää, että hän oli selvinnyt päivystykseen asti omin jaloin, eikä keikannut matkalle fyysisen pahoinvoinnin käydessä niin rajuksi. Ehkä elämä oli kovettanut myös hänet. 

Jongdae astui auton luokseja koputti kuskin ikkunaan. Baekhyun säpsähti ääntä ja avasi ikkunaa.

"Heitätkö mut kotiin?"

Baekhyun nyökkäsi. Dae juoksi auton toiselle puolelle ja kipusi kyytiin, eikä Baekhyun ollut vieläkään saanut autoa käyntiin. Vasemman käden etusormi lepäsi ikkunan avauspainikkeella, sentään. 

"Hyun?"

"Anteeksi", Baekhyun huokaisi ja keräsi itsensä. Hän puhdisti kurkkuaan ja läpsi itsensä järkiinsä, luvaten itselleen, että saisi märehtiä vuosia sitten päättynyttä suhdetta, kunhan hän olisi turvallisesti omassa sängyssä, peiton alla. Hän naurahti typertyneenä ja käänsi huolesta jäykät kasvonsa vänkärin puolella istuvaan ystävään. 

"Miksi mä edes kelaan häntä... Hän on lukioaikainen heilani. Tapahtui tuhat vuotta sitten, mitä väliä."

Jongdae virnisti puolittain. "Suuria elämänvaiheita. Muistoja huolettomasta nuoruudesta. Et sä häntä kaipaa, vaan sitä aikaa."

Baekhyun nauroi typertyneenä. "Mä en todellakaan kaipaa sitä aikaa."

Jongdae kohautti kulmaansa ja mumisi kiusoitellen.

Baekhyun painoi viimein auton käyntiin. Pirssi murahti moottorin käynnistyessä yhtä varmasti kuin ensimmäisellä koeajolla. Ajan hammas ei ollut vielä purrut sitä kaaraa.

"Oliko se niin villiä?" Jongdae kysyi, silmät ärsyttävästi pilkahdellen. Kim oli ollut aina ilikurinen, eikä hän jättänyt käyttämättä tilaisuutta kettuilla. 

"Oli", Baekhyun sanoi tarttuessaan molemmin käsin rattiin. Hänellä ei ollut energiaa valua muistojen synkälle polulle. Hän häpesi käytöstään, hän ei todellakaan ollut ollut mikään koulun kohteliain ja hyvätapaisin oppilas. Ihme kyllä, hänen todistuksensa oli riittänyt lääkikseen, vaikka helppoa se ei ollut. Pääsykokeista osa oli niin hilkulla mennä läpi, että hän oli joutunut melkein rukoilemaan polvillaan, jotta koulu myöntäisi hänelle opiskelupaikan. Yliopisto ei ollut tehnyt virhettä - Baekhyunista oli tullut yksi heidän huippuoppilaistaan.

* * *

Silmiä viimeiset yhdeksän tuntia painanut väsy oli hälventynyt ajomatkan aikana, Bucheoniin tultua Baekhyun oli virkistynyt sen verran, että matka oli käynyt suorinta tietä olohuoneessa olevan kirjahyllyn eteen.

Baekhyun tarttui kuva-albumiin ja raahasi sen mukanaan keittiöön. Edellisen päivän lounaan jämät odottivat jääkaapissa, siinä oli oiva iltapala, hän ei tarvinnut enempää. Tarkoitus oli muutenkin heittää vähän murua rinnan alle, painua suihkuun ja siitä pehkuihin. Hänen seuraava päivystysvuoronsa alkoi heti huomenna iltayhdeksältä. 24:n tunnin päivystysvuoro saisi riittää. Hän ei aikonut paikata Kwon Chungheeta enää sille viikolle, kyllä Siheungista täytyi löytyä muitakin lääkäreitä kuin hän.

Baekhyun heitti kuva-albumin pöydälle ja siirtyi lämmittämään ruokaa mikrossa. Hänen ajatuksensa olivat jumiutuneet Chanyeoliin, eikä hän pitänyt siitä yhtään. Parkin lähdettyä terveyskeskukselta, hän oli hyvästellyt miehen kuin kenet tahansa potilaan. Mutta työajan päätyttyä ne tutut, mutta samaan aikaan niin vieraat kasvot olivat palanneet mieleen.

Baekhyun kiikutti liian kuumaksi lämmenneen posliinikulhon paikalleen ja istui alas. Hän avasi kuva-albumin tietystä kohtaa, siltä aukeamalta, jossa oli ainoa yhteiskuva hänestä ja Chanyeolista.

18-vuotiaan nuorukaisen kasvot olivat vielä kuin lapsen, hän oli kasvanut mieheksi jossain ihan muualla. 20-vuotiaana hän oli lähtenyt kaupungista ja jättänyt kaiken taakseen. Hän oli pyyhkinyt persettään tulevaisuudensuunnitelmilla, vaan ei Baekhyunkaan niistä ollut kiinni pitänyt. Lukion jälkeen pidetty välivuosi oli saanut hänet ajattelemaan asioita eri kantilta. Kun Chanyeol ei ollut haastamassa häntä, hänellä ei ollut ketään kenelle näyttää, mistä hänet oli tehty. Kaduilla buskaaminen ja levy-yhtiöiden koe-esiintymisissä käyminen oli vaihtunut määräaikaiseen työsuhteeseen bucheonilaisessa vanhainkodissa. Se oli ollut hänen elämänsä paras päätös.

18-vuotiaan Chanyeolin kasvoilla ei ollut huolen häivää. Vieressä istuvan 19-vuotiaan Baekhyunin kasvoilla oli ihastusta. Oli väärin sanoa, että hän oli rakastanut Chanyeolia. Kyllähän hän oli pitänyt Chanyeolista omalla tavallaan, tunteet olivat olleet syviä ja sillä elämänkokemuksella poikaystävä oli ollut elämän tärkein asia.

Mitä hän oli mistään vielä siinä iässä tiennyt. Jos hän jotain oli rakastanut, niin sitä, kun he kaksi olivat ottaneet matsia, vääntäneet paremmuudesta, oli kyseessä sitten mikä taito tahansa.

Chanyeol oli aina halunnut voittaa hänet. Hän oli aina halunnut voittaa Chanyeolin. Nollasta sataan sekunneissa kiihtyvä mies oli haasteellista seuraa, varsinkin, kun Yeol ei ollut tuntenut vielä itseään. Baekhyun oli oppinut nopeasti rauhoittamaan hänet. Ja saamaan hänet kierroksille ihan pienistä asioista. Hän ei ollut ylpeä kaikista niistä turhista riidoista, jotka olivat pahoittaneet nuoren poloisen mielen. Jos hän voisi, hän menisi takaisin ja estäisi itseään leikkimästä toisten tunteilla. Hän oli ollut niin alhainen.

"Olen pahoillani, Yeol-ah", Baekhyun kuiskasi, kuljettaessaan sormea lapsenkasvoisen kuvatuksen päällä. "Voi hyvin, Yeol-ah", hän jatkoi ja irrotti sormensa karkealta kuvan pinnalta. Hän laittoi albumin kiinni selaamatta muita kuvia ja huokaisi syvään.

26-vuotiaan Chanyeolin kasvoilla oli ollut kaikki maailman huolet. Hän oli näreissään yrityksensä tulevista tappioista, omasta terveydestään ja typeryydestään. Jo nuorena hän suuttui helpoiten itselleen. Baekhyun oli pahoillaan, ettei hän osannut kursia häntä kasaan kuin fyysisesti. Ehkä joku muu osaisi auttaa sen henkisen puolen kanssa. 

Sisimmässä tuntui jotenkin tyhjältä, vaikka se luultavasti johtui vain väsymyksestä. Viimeinen puolitoista vuorokautta oli ollut raskas sekä henkisesti että fyysisesti. Monesti tuntui siltä kuin koko terveyskeskus olisi hänen harteillaan. Hän piti huolta potilaista, joskus hoitajista ja ensihoitajista - erityisesti Daen perään oli katsottava, miesparka kun saattoi jäädä suustaan kiinni kaikkien mummojen kanssa. Vika saattoi olla myös Baekhyunissa itsessään, sellainen joka paikan sähläri kun hän oli. Kai hän yritti hyvittää kaikkia niitä itsekkäitä tekoja, joita hän nuoruudessaan oli päätynyt tekemään. 

Baekhyun tarttui lusikkaan alkaakseen syödä. Menneisyyden, Chanyeolin ja ilman häntä kuluneen elämän miettiminen oli vienyt ruokahalun. Hän ei ollut kuitenkaan syönyt viimeiseen yhteentoista tuntiin, joten jotain oli saatava rinnan alle. Oli päästävä lepäämäänkin.


	4. Chapter 4

Kello oli vasta yhdeksän pintaan, ja ravintolassa oli jo valot. Chanyeol asteli takaovesta sisään kulmat kurtussa, mutta nenään tuoksuva kahvi sai hänet leppymään. Keittiössä oli hiljaista, kuten pitikin, mutta salin kaiuttimissa soi Lunan omat popit. Rauhallisesta, huomaamattomasta taustamusiikista ei ollut hajuakaan. Hennon tytön musiikkimaku ei sopinut lainkaan hänen ulkoiseen olemukseensa. Raskas kitarariffi ravisutti koko rakennusta. Sävelet tahtoivat mennä kengän alle.

Chanyeol käveli salin puolelle ja älähti näkemälleen. Kaikki sivupöydän alakaapit oli tyhjennetty. Pöytätasot ja tasovaunut pursusivat tavaraa; astioita, laseja, tarjoiluvateja ja sesonkikoristeita. 

"Kuinka helvetin aikaisin olet tullut tänne?" hän kysyi. 

"Tunti sitten", Luna sanoi. Hänen äänessään ei ollut tippaakaan väsymystä, hän oli pirteämpi kuin viimeiseen viikkoon. "Ota kahvia."

Chanyeol valitsi itselleen isoimman kahvimukin, jonka hän siihen hätään sattui löytämään.Hän tarvitsisi kaiken kofeiinin, mitä vain pystyisi juomaan. Hän ei ollut nukkunut muutamaan yöhön kovinkaan hyvin. Silmäpussit tuntuivat vain kasvavan, näky peilistä alkoi olla aika häijy. Sen lisäksi, että hän pelkäsi repivänsä kätensä auki yöllä sängyssä pyöriessään ja heräävänsä kuin rikospaikan keskeltä, oli huoli yrityksen taloudellisesta tilanteesta tosiasia. Oli purtava hammasta ja malttaa antaa käden parantua, ettei takapakkia tulisi. Silti kiinni pidetyt ovet ahdistivat häntä kovin. Yksikin tuloton ilta oli pois omasta pussista. 

"Olet pistänyt tuulemaan", Yeol sanoi silmäillessään salin puolella vallitsevaa, hetkellistä kaaosta. Vielä eilen raflalta lähtiessä kaikki oli ollut tiptop, ero siihen oli pöyristyttävä. Näköjään oli mahdollista saada paikka niinkin sekaisin yhden tunnin aikana.

"Kaikki aterimet on liossa tiskialtaassa", Luna sanoi. "Menee iltapäivä kiillottaessa niitä sitten."

"Hyvä tyttö."

Chanyeol veti tiskin syvennyksessä olevan jakkaran esiin ja istui hetkeksi alas. Ajatus rentouttavasta aamukahvista oli vähän hassu, sillä kaiuttimista pauhaava kitara oli saanut kaverikseen tuplabasarin.

Luna veti hupparin hihat ylös ja työntyi puoleksi alakaappiin mikrokuituliinan kanssa. Hän hinkkasi teräspintoja jämäköin liikkein. Hänen aikomuksensa puhdistaa koko lafka yhden päivän aikana oli suuruudenhullu, mutta Chanyeol ei halunnut estelläkään.

"Kuinka kätesi? Onko kipuja?"

"Eipä juuri", Chanyeol vastasi. Onneksi hänen ei ollut tarvinnut turvautua kipulääkkeisiin. Baekhyun oli ohjeistanut hänet hyvin.

Baekhyunie... Se sama mies, joka ei välittänyt, vaikka hän olisi töninyt Chanyeolin kumoon heidän kisaillessa jostain typerästä. Ei sillä, että hänkään olisi ollut yhtään sen huomioivampi. He molemmat olivat olleet aika itsekkäitä, vaikka he yhdessä olivatkin ja pitivät toisistaan. 

Chanyeol oli pysähtynyt monta kertaa miettimään, oliko Baekhyuniin törmääminen ollut sittenkin pelkkää unta. Hän ei saanut päästään sitä kuvaa, pitkässä valkoisessa takissa häntä vastaan tullutta miestä, joka oli hänen lukioaikainen poikaystävänsä.

Menneisyyden haamut eivät olleet koskaan hyppineet sillä tavoin silmille. Hän oli vaihtanut maisemaa osaksi sen takia, ettei hän törmäisi vanhoihin tuttuihin, jotka kysyisivät, mikä Jejussa oli mennyt pieleen. Firma oli palanut maan tasalle, se nyt ensimmäisenä. 

Lunan ääni kumisi kaapissa, ihme kyllä se kuului rockmusiikin ylitse. "Oletko ajatellut mitään uusia annoksia?"

Chanyeol murahti tyytymättömänä. Luna ei ollut vielä vilkaissutkaan häneen. Jos olisi, hän olisi ymmärtänyt olla kyselemättä moisia. Vaikka ruoanlaitto oli hänen intohimonsa ja harrastus työtä, ei hänen aivoonsa ollut viime päivien aikana mahtunut paljon inspiraatiota. Sous videt ja molekyyligastronomia eivät olleet paljoa ollut mielessä. Hän oli käynyt aikamatkalla menneisyydessä, mutta myöskin tulevaisuudessa.

Totta helvetissä Chanyeol oli miettinyt, mitä olisi tapahtunut, jos hän olisi vastustanut vanhempiensa tahtoa ja jäänytkin Souliin. Hän oli miettinyt, mitä olisi tapahtunut, jos hän olisi vastustanut Baekhyunin tahtoa ja ottanut hänet kaikesta huolimatta mukaansa. Vielä siinä iässä, kahdenkymmenen korvilla, hänen karismansa ei ollut riittänyt perustelemaan, miksi nuoren miehen pitäisi jättää unelmansa menestymisestä viihdebisneksessä hänen ja vanhempiensa ravintolan vuoksi. Siksi hän oli päätynyt kaikista loogisimpaan ratkaisuun; eroon.

Luna vetäytyi ulos alakaapista ja älähti huomiota vaatien. Chanyeol säpsähti närkästynyttä äänensävyä. Hän pudisti päätään, ei viitsinyt alkaa selittelemään aivotuksiaan yhtään tarkemmin. Tuskin Lunaa edes kiinnosti hänen henkilökohtaiset ongelmansa. Nuorikko vähät välitti firmankaan asioista, hän tuntui elävän vailla huolia ja murheita. Yeol oli kateellinen, hänkin oli ollut joskus sellainen. Huominen ei ollut murhe niin kauan kuin katto pysyisi pään päällä. Tällä haavaa sekin oli vähän kiikun kaakun. 

"Täytyy vähän leikkiä sesonki-ideoilla. On mulla pari kikkaa takataskussa", Chanyeol sanoi, osin ehkä valehteli. Hänellä ei ollut vielä minkäänlaista hajua, mitä hän haluaisi ravintolassaan tulevana talvena tarjota. Ei siihen onneksi tarvinnut kuin puolen tunnin brainstormaus-session, niin hän pääsisi hyvin alkuun. 

Luna loi pomoonsa ensimmäisen pitkän katseen. Puolet Chanyeolin kasvoista peittyivät suuren kahvikupin taakse, mutta tummat silmät ja sitäkin tummemmat silmänaluset eivät jääneet huomaamatta. Yeol ei ollut varma, oliko Lunan kasvoille noussut ilme huolta vai sääliä.

"Ehkä on vähän kättä jäytänyt", Chanyeol sanoi. Sanat valuivat kahvikuppiin ja kimposivat takaisin, särähtäen korvaan toden teolla. Ketä hän yritti kusettaa? Sydän se oli ollut se kipein kohta. 

Chanyeolin ei niinkään ollut ikävä Baekhyunia, ei ainakaan sitä miestä, jonka hän oli joskus tuntenut läpikotaisin. Hän oli hämmentynyt, ehkä utelias. Ajatus mieheen uudestaan tutustumisesta oli kieltämättä houkutteleva. Baekhyunilla saattaisi olla siihen tietysti sanansa sanottavana. 

"Näytät hirvittävältä, sori nyt vain", Luna sanoi.

Chanyeol irvisti. Ihan niin kuin hän ei olisi huomannut. Hän tarvitsi isoimman löytämänsä kahvikupillisen lisäksi vielä toisen ja kolmannenkin, ennen kuin ajatus alkaisi luistaa ihan kunnolla. Hän ei pelännyt mahahaavaa, hän oli varmaan saanut jo sellaisen kaiken sen stressaamisen takia. 

"Olen näyttänyt tältä koko aikuisikäni", Chanyeol sanoi. Siitä asti, kun hän oli oman yrityksen pystyyn pykännyt, epävarmuuden ajat olivat alkaneet. Mutta mitä enemmän hän oman itsensä herrana oli, sitä enemmän hänestä tuntui, ettei muiden alaisuudessa työskenteleminen sopinut hänelle. Franchise antaisi omat valtuudet, mutta tuotteet olisivat ketjun mukaisia. Koreassa ei tainnut olla yhtään franchise-yritystä, johon hän olisi voinut liittyä. Oli parempi ruokkia asiakkaat täysin oman käden kautta. Hänellä oli kivoja kanta-asikkaita, jotka jaksoivat tukea häntä vaikeinakin aikoina. 

"Pidä perjantai vapaata", Chanyeol sanoi tyhjennettyään kahvimukin viimeistä tippaa myöten. Luna nosti katseensa seisomaan nousseeseen mieheen ja näytti kysyvältä.

"Pidä perjantai vapaata. Mäkään en tule töihin enää loppuviikolla", Chanyeol sanoi. Luna näytti entistä hölmistyneemmältä. Chanyeol hymyili, Luna oli kyllä vapaansa ansainnut. 

"Pidä pitkä viikonloppu ja tee jotain, mitä ikäisesi naiset viikonloppuisin tekevät. Näe kavereita ja käy manikyyrissä, tai jotain."

Luna tiputti katseensa kynsiinsä ja tutkaili niitä huuliaan mutristellen. 

Chanyeol naurahti hiljaa ja siirtyi keittiön puolelle, mennäkseen toimistoon. Suursiivous oli aloitettava sielläkin. 

* * *

Chanyeolin oli ollut tarkoitus ajaa ravintolalta suoraan kotiin, mutta jostain syystä hän oli ajautunut moottoritielle. Suunta oli kohti pohjoista, Bucheonia. Maisemat olivat vaihtuneet sitten viime näkemästä. Siinä hetkessä Yeol ymmärsi, ettei hän ollut kulkenut sitä tietä pitkään aikaan. 

Chanyeol ei oikein tiennyt, miksi hän halusi käydä Bucheonissa. Baekhyun oli kertonut asuvansa vanhempiensa kotitalossa. Vaikka siitä olisi kulunut kuinka monta vuotta tahansa, Yeol ei tulisi koskaan unohtamaan sitä paikkaa. Hän tiesi vaikka silmät kiinni, missä kohtaa kotikatua hän olisi, niin monta kertaa hän oli siitä kulkenut.

Ei Yeolin ollut tarkoitus mennä koputtelemaan oveen tai mitään, hänestä vain tuntui, että hän halusi käydä katsomassa, oliko paikassa pysynyt kaikki ennallaan, vai oliko Baekhyun tehnyt talosta enemmän omannäköisen vanhempien pois muuttamisen jälkeen. Jos Baekhyunie olisi maalannut julkisivun kokonaan uudella värillä, hän saattaisi ajaa ohitse, mutta todennäköisesti peruuttaisi nopeasti takaisin. Hän tiesi, montako sekuntia menisi, kun risteyksestä käännyttäisiin tielle, jonka varrella omakotitalo nökötti. 

Ambulanssi suhahti ohitse vilkut välkkyen. Sireenin ääni ei kuulunut sisälle asti, ohitse vilahtanut iso auto melkein sai sydämen hyppäämään ulos rinnasta. Yeol kirosi hiljaa ja puristi rattia tiukemmin oikealla kädellään. Hän ei uskaltanut tehdä samoin vasemmalla, vaikka arveli haavan ennättäneen mennä jo aika hyvin kiinni. Tikit saisi poistaa kahdeksan päivän kuluttua. 

Jostain takaa kuuluva tööttäys herätti Yeolin takaisin siihen hetkeen. Ajatus harhaili pahemman kerran, eikä ratin takana istuminen ollut paras paikka sellaiselle. Hän kävi kai jo ylikierroksilla, päivän mittaan kitattu kahvi oli tehnyt tehtävänsä. Tai sitten pumppu hakkasi tuhatta ja sataa ihan muista syistä.

Kilometri kilometriltä lähestyvä Bucheon tuntui suurelta asialta, vaikka Chanyeolilla ei ollut minkäänlaista aikomusta poistua autosta siellä käydessään. Kunhan muistelisi niitä vanhoja hyviä aikoja, katselisi vähän maisemia ja koittaisi käsitellä niitä tunteita, joita entisen poikaystävän näkeminen oli hänessä aiheuttanut. Siten hän voisi jatkaa taas eteenpäin elämässään ja keskittyä siihen, mikä hänelle oli oikeasti tärkeintä. Bisnes. 

Chanyeol nauroi ääneen kylmemmin kuin yleensä. _Bisnes_. Hän oli totisesti isänsä poika. Koko perhe oli elänyt yrityksen ehdoilla, bisnes edellä. Jos liike ei ollut tuottanut tarpeeksi voittoa, joulu- ja syntymäpäivälahjoista oli turha haaveilla. Siitä hän oli vanhemmilleen kiitollinen, että he olivat kasvattaneet hänet ymmärtämään rahan arvon. Mikään ei ollut itsestäänselvyys ja kaikken materian eteen oli tehtävä hitosti töitä. Elämä ei ollut niin helppoa kuin sitä oli nuoruudessaan kuvitellut.

Uusi naurahdus pääsi ilmoille Chanyeolin muistaessa, miten hän ja Baekhyun olivat makoilleet Hyunien huoneessa, kapealla sängyllä vieretysten ja haaveilleet siitä, mitä he tekisivät sitten, kun heillä olisi helvetisti rahaa. Jos kaikki olisi mennyt, kuten he olivat haaveissaan maalanneet, he asuisivat kaksikerroksisessa kattohuoneistossa jossain Han-joen varrella. Omistusasunnossa, tietenkin.

Oli ehkä onni, ettei niin ollut käynyt. Nuoruuden kiire ja into muuttaa yhteen olisi saattanut kostautua helvetillisellä asuntolainalla, jossa saattaisi olla maailman paskimmat lainaehdot. Innokkuus ja halu esiintyä ei riittänyt nousemaan viihdebisnekseen, tarvittiin myös palavaa intohimoa ja paljon verta, hikeä ja kyyneleitä.

Ehkä Hyunieta ei oltu tarkoitettu viihdebisnekseen. Hänestä oli paljon enemmän hyötyä valkoisessa takissa. 

Chanyeol ei missään nimessä kieltänyt Hyunien lahjakkuutta tai intohimoa laulamiseen, esiintymiseen. Kuitenkin viihdebisnes olisi saattanut hajottaa välillä niin hauraan nuoren miehen. Vaikka hänen äänensä olisi kykenevä parantamaan kolhiintunutta sydäntä, oli silti täyttävämpää nähdä hänet terveyskeskuksen käytävillä. 

Oli aika nousta rampista ylös, ei menisi enää kuin hetki, niin hän olisi tutuilla seuduilla. Yeol katseli maisemia ja mietti, montako kerrostaloa horisonttiin oli noussut viimeisen seitsemän vuoden aikana. Vaikka miljöö näytti tutulta, oli siinä myös paljon yksityiskohtia, joita hän ei enää muistanut. Päti kaikkeen siihen, mitä nuorena eletyssä ajassa tuli koettua. Lohtua toi se, että seassa oli paljon niitäkin rakennuksia, joita aika ei ollut kohdellut kaltoin. Kaikki ei ollut muuttunut, hyvä niin. 

Chanyeol ajoi tuttua katua pitkin pienellä vaihteella, välillä tuntui, että kävelemälläkin olisi päässyt nopeammin. Chanyeol silmäili omakotitaloja, arveli, vieläkö niissä olisi samat asukkaat. Alueella asui perheitä, silloiset taaperot olivat kasvaneet varhaisteineiksi ja silloiset lapset muuttaneet jo pois kotoa. Baekhyun ei ollut, vaan hänen vanhempansa. 

Byunin talon julkisivua ei oltu pilattu, seinät olivat korkeintaan saaneet uuden kerroksen väriä. Chanyeol katseli eteensä avautuvaa näkyä ihmeissään, sisimmistä kumpuavat tunteet olivat peräti surumielisiä. Aika oli todella kullannut muistot, hänen mielikuvissaan omakotitalo oli upea ja edukseen. Nyt hän näki vain pimeän talon, joka kellotti tontilla varsin vaatimattoman näköisenä. Pihalla ei ollut autoa, sisätiloissa ei kajastanut valon valoa. Kukaan ei ollut kotona.

Chanyeol painoi kaasua, hän oli nähnyt sen, mitä hän oli tullut katsomaankin. Hän oli kuvitellut sydämensä keventyvän, mutta se tuntuikin entistä raskaammalta.

Olikohan Baekhyun yksinäinen? Väsymys oli suorastaan paistanut hänen kasvoiltaan, mutta seassa oli ollut jotain muutakin. Se kaikki ei voinut olla pelkästään fyysistä... Toki lääkärin työ oli yksi haastavammista ammateista, jota ihminen voi kontolleen ottaa, hän mietti mielessään.

Vastaan tulevan auton valot häikäisivät Yeolia, hän hidasti vauhtiaan jälleen. Katu oli kapeampi kuin hän muisti. Hän ohjasi autonsa oikeaan reunaan, ettei vastaantulija veisi sivupeiliä mukanaan. Mustan hatchbackin vauhti hiljeni myös, kuskin kasvot kääntyivät kohti Chanyeolia.

Mustatukkaisen miehen nuutuneet kasvot eivät jääneet epäselviksi. Baekhyun. Se oli Baekhyun. 

Chanyeol löi jarrut pohjaan ja katsoi taustapeilistä, miten Kian jarruvalot syttyivät. Vajaan viiden metrin päähän pysäytetty auto oli vain viidentoista metrin päässä omakotitalon pihatiestä. Se oli merkki siitä, että hän oli nähnyt Chanyeolin, tunnistanut hänet katuvalojen tehottomuudesta huolimatta.

Jännittyneenä Chanyeol odotti, mitä tapahtuisi. Hän toivoi ja pelkäsi yhtä aikaa, että Baekhyun nousisi autosta ja kävelisi hänen luokseen. Hän mietti tekevänsä samoin. Kuinka järkevää olisi mennä koputtelemaan kuskin ikkunaan vain tervehtiäkseen.

Punaiset jarruvalot hävisivät, pimeys laskeutui hämärtyneen Bucheonin ylle. Musta Kia lipui eteenpäin, Baekhyun oli mennyt.

Chanyeolin jalka siirtyi pois jarrulta. Hän laittoi ajovaihteen takaisin silmään ennen kuin polkaisi kaasua. Hänenkin oli aika mennä.


	5. Chapter 5

Edellisten päivien matalapaine oli väistynyt sopivasti vapaapäiviin mennessä. 36 tunnin hirmuvuorossa oli se hyvä puoli, että Baekhyun tienasi niillä itselleen lisää vapaa-aikaa. Torstaista alkaen koko loppuviikko oli hänen omaa aikaansa, hän ei aikonut pitää edes puhelinta päällä. Oli perjantai, ja elämä alkoi vaikuttaa jo ihan kivalta.

Baekhyun ei palloillut yleensä Siheungissa, hän halusi pitää kaupungin paikkana, jossa harjoittaa ammattiaan. Kuitenkin pitkien yöunien jälkeen herännyt, suoranainen uteliaisuus oli ajanut hänet etsimään ravintolaa, sitä yhtä tiettyä. 

Baekhyunilla ei ollut aavistustakaan, että hän oli ollut niin lähellä Chanyeolia niinkin pitkään. Toki hän oli tietoinen siitä, että mies oli jatkanut elämäänsä, kuten hänkin, ja asusteli jossain päin maata. Ei ollut niin, että Chanyeol olisi jotenkin hävinnyt maapallolta heidän erotessa kokonaan. Terveyskeskus sijaitsi toisella puolella kaupunkia Yeolin raflaan nähden, joten samalle kurssille päätyminen ei ollut niin todennäköistä. Vasta tapaturma keittiössä oli ajanut hänet Baekhyunin eteen.

Baekhyun pysähtyi pienen ravitsemisliikkeen edustalle. Hän oli varma olevansa oikealla paikalla, ulko-oven sisäpuolelle kiinnitetyssä, laminoidussa kortissa pahoiteltiin. _Ravintola tilapäisesti suljettu._ Viesti oli lyhyt ja ytimekäs. Silti teki pahaa, kun sitä pystyi vain arvelemaan, millainen summa rahaa siinä menetettiin. Mutta terveys oli kaiken a ja o, sillä ei kannattanut lähteä pelleilemään. 

Baekhyun huomasi sisällä liikkeessä kajastavan valon. Se ei tullut tiskin takana olevista kylmäkaapeista, vaan sisempää tiloista, ehkä keittiöstä. Sormet nousivat alahuulelle hänen miettiessä, vieläkö hänellä olisi aikaa punnita vaihtoehtonsa. Hän ei oikein tiennyt, miksi hän halusi nähdä Chanyeolin, siitä oli niin kauan. Heidän suhteensa ei ollut ollut kovin terveellinen, se oli sisältänyt paljon turhaa kisailua ja vääntämistä. Kuitenkin Yeol oli ottanut askeleen kohti häntä, käynyt Bucheonissa. Jos hän olisi vain jatkanut elämäänsä ilman haikailua vanhan tutun perään, Baekhyun tuskin seisoisi siinä nyt.

Baekhyun koputti ravintolan oveen, peläten, ettei se ollut tarpeeksi. Hän tarttui metalliseen ovenkahvaan ja yritti vetää sitä auki. Ovi rymisi niin, että olisi ihme, jos kukaan ei tulisi katsomaan, mitä helvettiä tapahtui.

Chanyeol työnsi päänsä ulos aurinkoiseen päivään ja katsoi sisälle yrittävää harvinaisen tuimasti. Baekhyun hymyili kurtussa oleville kulmille. Oli huvittavaa nähdä, miten suurisilmäisen pörröpään ilme pehmeni hänen alkaessa ymmärtää, kuka ravintolaan oli yrittämässä. 

Baekhyun ojensi kätensä Yeolia kohti. "Byun Baekhyun."

Chanyeolilta meni tuhottomasti aikaa prosessoida tapahtuvaa. Heidän välillään vallitseva hiljaisuus tuntui vain jatkuvan, mutta Yeol kävi kasvojen ilmeistä päätellen läpi monenlaisia tunnetiloja. Hölmistyneisyys muuttui ihmetykseksi ja välissä oli tuhat muuta tunnetta. Baekhyun odotti, hän kyllä jaksoi odottaa. 

Chanyeol tarttui hänelle tarjottuun käteen ja yritti sopertaa nimeään. Hymy ei kaikonnut Hyunien kasvoilta, hän oli positiivisesti yllättynyt. Ikä oli tuonut mukanaan karismaa, se oli vain parantanut tämän Parkin olemusta.

"Mitä sä täällä?" 

"Tulin tarkastamaan vointisi, chef." 

Baekhyun yleensä vältteli julistamasta ammattiaan vapaa-ajalla, sillä se tahtoi ajaa häntä sellaisiin tilanteisiin, joihin hän ei olisi halunnut joutua ilman ympärillä olevaa sairaalamiljöötä. Hän oli kaveripiiristä se, joka joutui ryyppyreissuilla todistamaan erilaisia kohtauksia ja kiskomaan vääntyneitä raajoja paikoilleen... oikeasti niitä tapauksia oli tapahtunut kaikkien niiden vuosien aikana kolme kappaletta, mutta sekin oli kolme liikaa. 

"Vai oletko jyrkkä ja jätät mut kadulle ruikuttamaan?" Baekhyun kysyi. Hän säikähti omaa leikkisyyttään. Huumori oli ollut kadoksissa viime aikoina, ja oli erityisen yllättävää, että keljuuntunut Park sai sen hänestä esiin.

"Tule sisään, helvetti sentään", Chanyeol älähti ja veti Baekhyunin sisälle ravintolaan. Hän työnsi oven nopeasti lukkoon ja varmisti, että se pysyisikin lukossa. Hän vaikutti olevan hermostunut. Ehkä hän pelkäsi, että joku saattaisi nähdä ja tulla myöskin kokeilemaan onneaan. 

Baekhyun katseli ympäriinsä, hän oli vakuuttunut. Ravintola oli pieni, asiakaspaikkoja oli nopealla laskemisella viitisentoista. Tiskin takaa löytyi vähän parempaa kahvikonetta ja pienehkö juomahylly viinikaappeineen. Pelkästään salin puoli näytti sen verran monipuoliselta kompleksilta, ettei Yeol mitenkään voinut pärjätä siellä yksin. 

"Onko sulla paljon henkilökuntaa?"

"Yksi tarjoilija", Chanyeol vastasi ja johdatti Baekhyunin keittiöön. Tila oli pieni, ehkä pienempi kuin Baekhyun oli mielikuvissaan uskaltanut ajatella. Se oli kuitenkin varsin sopiva yhdelle ihmiselle, kaikki tarvittava lieni lähellä, muutamien askeleiden päässä. Työnteko olisi tehokasta ja helppoa, tai niin hän ainakin arveli olevan. Tiskinurkka sijaitsi vähän sivummalla, ihan loogista.

Baekhyun oli todistanut monesti omin silmin, miten Yeol työskennellyt keittiössä. Siihen aikaan hänellä ei kuitenkaan ollut alan koulutusta, hän oli vanhempiensa opettama.

"Omistatko tilan vai vuokraatko sitä?" Baekhyun kysyi. Kim Minseok oli haaveillut omasta kuppilasta, mutta hän oli seurannut suurempaa unelmaansa ja alkanut lentäjäksi. Ikävä korvensi sydäntä, hän ei ollut viettänyt hyungin kanssa aikaa muutamaan kuukauteen. 

"Vuokraan. Olen elänyt kädestä suuhun jo muutaman vuoden ajan. Ei tällä hommalla rikastu, mutta en osaa tehdä muuta", Chanyeol sanoi. Hän nojasi vasten teräspöytää. Pöydällä oli muistikirjoja, reseptikirjoja sekä verkkovirrassa oleva läppäri. Kaasuliesi oli päällä, liekki lepatti polttimen juurella. 

"Sori, jos keskeytin jotain tärkeää", Baekhyun sanoi.

Chanyeol naurahti ja raapi niskaansa. "Mun ei edes pitänyt tulla tänne tänään... Ajattelin vain kokeilla paria uutta reseptiä..."

Baekhyun hymyili. "Nostelethan vain oikealla kädellä."

Chanyeolin yritys hymyillä oli onneton. Hän oli käyttänyt tikattua kättään, se paistoi hänestä kauas. Baekhyun sihahti varoittavasti, mutta asia ei ollut hänelle uusi. Varmaan joka toinen potilas laiminlöi annettuja ohjeita jossain määrin.

”Kuinka kätesi?”

Chanyeol ojensi hupparin hihan peittämän vasemman kätensä kohti Baekhyunia ja käänsi päänsä toiseen suuntaan. Baekhyun naurahti pienesti ja nosti hupparin hihaa ylös, paljastaen tikatun haavan kokonaan. Baekhyun oli yllättynyt, että Yeol oli malttanut olla peittämättä sitä. Tikkien rivi oli siisti eikä iho juurikaan punoittanut, se oli alkanut parantumaan hyvin. Luonto teki tehtävänsä, tässäkin tapauksessa. Turhaan Chanyeol oli sitä epäillyt.

Baekhyun mumisi tyytyväisenä ja veti hupparin hihan takaisin alas. Heti, kun lämpö oli palannut käsivarren ympärille, Yeolin katse kääntyi takaisin lyhyempään. Hän käänsi kätensä kämmenpuoli ylöspäin, Baekhyun huomasi ranteessa olevan tatuoinnin. Miten hän oli missannut sen edellisellä kerralla, vaikka oli ollut lähempänä häntä kuin nyt. 

"Oletko jo syönyt?" Chanyeol kysyi. Baekhyun pudisti päätään. Hän oli tullut kaupunkiin tyhjällä vatsalla. Hänen ei ollut tarkoitus lounastaa Yeolin kanssa, mutta jos hän saisi kutsun jäädä, hän mielellään tekisi niin. Läppärillä auki oleva resepti näytti herkulliselta, uteliaisuus heräsi, miten Park annosta meinasi tviikata.

"Tahdotko, että jään?" Baekhyun kysyi. 

"Makutuomareita aina tarvitaan." 

"Jään mielelläni. Seuraan samalla, ettet vahingossakaan käytä kättäsi. Olet sairaslomalla."

Chanyeol yritti jälleen nostaa hymyn kasvoille, mutta se jäi yhtä ponnettomaksi kuin edelliselläkin kerralla. Kyllähän sitä tyhmempikin tajusi, että yksityisyrittäjän oli painettava duunia, mutta mikään ei voinut olla tärkeämpää kuin oma terveys. Vaikka tekopyhäähän se oli sellaista mennä ääneen sanomaan, Baekhyun kun oli raatanut niska limassa tunnista toiseen välittämättä omasta jaksamisestaan. Kwon Chunghee puolestaan vaikutti olevan itsekäs eikä ajatellut potilaita senkään vertaa. 

"No, tohtori Byun--"

Baekhyun hiljensi Yeolin välittömästi. Tänään hän ei ollut tohtori, vaan ihan tavallinen mies, vaikka olikin juuri tutkinut työnsä jälkiä varsin uteliaana. "Kyllä, halusin nähdä sut."

Chanyeol nousi kunnolla seisomaan ja astui Baekhyunin eteen. Heidän välissä ollut puoli metriä kaventui entisestään, kun Baekhyunkin halusi ottaa askeleen lähemmäs. Hitaasti, empien kädet siirtyivät toisten kehojen ympärille, mutta paikka syleilystä löytyi nopeasti. Ne tuhannet ja toiset tuhannet muistot lehähtivät pintaan välittömästi, kun tuttu paikka varsin miehistyneen miehen rintakehältä löytyi. Chanyeol tuoksui oudolta, Baekhyun itse haisi halvalta kölninvedeltä ja savukkeilta. Jos hän laittoi silmät kiinni, hän ei tunnistanut olevansa entisen poikaystävänsä syleilyssä. Tämä mies oli hänelle täysin vieras, ja se sai hänet entistä enemmän kiinnostumaan.

Halaus tuli päätökseen liian nopeasti. Baekhyun perääntyi hänestä irtaantuvasta Parkista, mutta keittiön pieni tila ei antanut siihen kummoista mahdollisuutta. Rosteripöytä painoi ikävästi selkää vasten eikä tilassa ollut jakkaran jakkaraa. 

"Haluatko jotain juotavaa? Suodatinkahvia on pannussa, mutta jos haluat jotain erikoisempaa, voin kyllä valmistaa jotain. Kävin baristakurssin--"

"Muistan kyllä", Baekhyun sanoi. Lukio-opintojensa, musiikinteon ja seurustelun lomassa Chanyeol oli hankkinut itselleen baristan pätevyyden, jotta pystyi palvelemaan vanhempiensa ravintolan asiakkaita entistä monipuolisemmin.

Baekhyun laski katseensa alas, yhtäkkiä alkoi hävettää. Hän oli ollut niin mustasukkainen, ja ihan syyttä suotta. Hänestä oli vain tuntunut, että Yeolilla ei ollut tarpeeksi aikaa hänelle, vaikka käytännössä he olivat viettäneet kaikki illat ja yöt yhdessä, kouluajan lisäksi.

"Suodatinkahvi riittää, kiitos", hän sanoi hiljaa.

Chanyeol nyökkäsi ja kävi mutkan salin puolella. Baekhyun jäi yksin keittiötilaan ja käytti ajan hyödykseen. Hänen katseensa vaelsi tilan ympäri, kylmiöitä ja pakastinkaappeja seuraava käytävä vei toiseen tilaan. Yhdessä nurkassa oli toimistosyvennys, josta kajasti valoa. Tietokoneen näyttö oli päällä, muuten huone - tai komero - oli pimeä. 

Chanyeol palasi keittiöön ja ojensi valkoisen, tyylikkään posliinimukin Hyunielle. Hän pahoitteli istuimien puutetta ja näytti mietteliäältä. "Kirjoittamaton sääntö on, ettei elävä liha istu pöydällä, mutta voidaan tehdä poikkeus."

Baekhyun virnisti pienesti, mietti, olisiko se ihan viisasta. Hän oli kuitenkin aivan toisella pöydällä Yeolin työpisteeseen nähden sekä tarpeeksi kaukana kaasuhellasta ja sen vieressä olevasta parilasta, joka ei ollut edes lämmin. Lisäksi rafla oli kiinni, kukaan ei saisi tietää. Hän antoi itselleen periksi ja yritti nousta korkealle tasolle. Chanyeol huomasi hänen strugglaamisensa ja laski kätensä hänen reidelleen. Hän avusti Hyunien tasolle istumaan, eikä irrottanut kättään farkkujen peittämältä reideltä, vaikka ehkä olisi ollut hyvä tehdä niin.

Baekhyun pudisteli päätään tyytymättömänä ja katsahti oikean reitensä sivulla lepäävää kättä. "Sattuiko?" 

Chanyeol pudisti päätään. Hän antoi Baekhyunin tarkistaa hupparin hihan suojissa olevan haavan, joka ei ollut ottanut damagea yhtäkkisestä ponnistelusta. Hyvä niin, sillä hän painoi huomattavasti enemmän kuin valurautapannu. 

Chanyeol piti katseensa Baekhyunissa, joka oli jälleen paljon lähempänä kuin kumpikaan heistä olisi uskonut heidän enää koskaan olevan. Kun hupparin hiha oli jälleen paikallaan, hoikat sormet tarttuivat Yeolin sormiin. Kädet tuntuivat lämpimiltä.

Baekhyun nosti katseensa ylös miehen ruskeisiin silmiin. Olo oli kummallinen, mutta turvallinen. Vaikka aikuinen Park Chanyeol oli hänelle yhtä kysymysmerkkiä, hän ei tuntenut tarvetta juosta pakoon. Toki mielessä oli käynyt, milloin mies alkaisi haastaa häntä. Baekhyun voisi olla viisaampi eikä provosoitua sellaisesta. Hänen ei tarvisi lähteä siihen leikkiin mukaan.

"Näytätkö mulle, mitä osaat, chef?" Baekhyun kysyi äänellä, jonka voimakkuus oli varmaan kolmasosa tavanomaisesta. 

Chanyeol meni hetkellisesti ymmälleen kysymyksestä. Oikeastaan, mitä tahansa miehelle sanoi, aiheutti se jonkin sortin oikosulun. Se oli oikeastaan huvittavaa, mutta samalla aika odotettua. Oli selvää, että Yeol oli uudelleentapaamisesta yhtä sekaisin kuin hänkin, ellei peräti enemmän.

Chanyeol oli aina välittänyt Baehyunista, kaikesta huolimatta. Vaikka hänen lähtönsä oli vaikuttanut helpolta, oli eroaminen ollut varmasti kova paikka. Kaikki oli jäänyt taakse, osaksi vanhempien painostuksesta. Ihan hyvä, että niin oli käynyt, ei vasta täysi-ikäistynyt mies olisi pärjännyt yksin suuressa maailmassa, vaikka Baekhyun olisikin jäänyt hänen rinnalleen. Totuus oli, että he molemmat olivat olleet siihen aikaan ihan helvetin hukassa. 

Ei sillä, että Baekhyun olisi vieläkään löytänyt paikkaansa maailmasta. 

Chanyeolin oikea käsi nousi Baekhyunin kasvoille. Sormenpäät tunnustelivat toisen ihoa kuin tutkaillen, oliko edessä istuva näky oikeasti totta vai pelkkää kuvitelmaa. Baekhyun ei muistanut viimeisintä kertaa, jolloin Yeol olisi pitänyt hänestä kiinni niin hellästi. 

"Chanyeol-ah..." hän kuiskasi. Tummissa silmissä oli jotain sumeaa, eikä Hyun ollut varma, mitä se oli. Mistä hän voisi tietää. Ei hän osannut lukea ajatuksia. Jos osaisi, hänen työnsä olisi huomattavasti helpompaa... 

"Mitä?" 

Pehmeät sanat palauttivat Baekhyun takaisin siihen paikkaan. Hän ei ollut tottunut siihen näkyyn edessään vieläkään, vaikka seitsemän vuotta sitten se oli ollut maailman normaalein asia. Chanyeol vaikutti edelleen niin kaukaiselta, vuodet olivat tehneet tehtävänsä.

Puhdas uteliaisuus oli muuttunut suoranaiseksi kiinnostukseksi. Ehkä Baekhyun halusi saada vain varmistuksen siitä, ettei Yeol ollut sama ihminen kuin silloin vai oliko hän täysin samanlainen. Oli niin tai näin, hän nojautui lähemmäs ja painoi huulensa pidemmän omille, maistaen jotain, mitä ei ollut ennen maistanut. Viini parani ikääntyessään, niin oli tehnyt myös Park Chanyeol.


	6. Chapter 6

Koekeittiön annoksista ei tullut niinkään innovatiivisia helmiä, sillä yllättävä tuulahdus Bucheonista oli tuonut keittiöön lisää painetta. Chanyeolin halu kehittää ruokalistaa oli muuttunut tuttuihin taitoihin turvautumiseen, sillä hän halusi tehdä Baekhyuniin vaikutuksen. Baekhyun oli aina seurannut häntä mielellään, niin hän teki nytkin. Tosin tällä kertaa mukana oli paljon kriittistä silmää. Hän ei halunnut joutua paikkaamaan kättä uudestaan. Ei sillä, että Chanyeolkaan olisi halunnut istua leulan alla toistamiseen.

Baekhyunille maistui, ja se oli pääasia. Asiakkaiden nauttivat muminat ja tyytyväiset ilmeet olivat se mittari, jolla onnistuminen mitattiin. Hän oli onnistunut tekemään vaikutuksen edessään istuvaan lääkäriin, jonka maku ei taatusti ollut puolueellinen. Jos hänelle kelpasi, ehkä joku haluaisi myös maksaa annoksesta. Se oli hyvin samankaltainen jo aikaisemmin listalla olleen liharuoan kanssa, mutta yksinkertaiset klassikot eivät kuolleet koskaan. Hänen täytyisi vielä päivittää se nykyaikaan…

”Haluatko viiniä?” Chanyeol kysyi. Salin puolella ei ollut yhtään avattua pullollista, karahvinpohjia tai mitään poismenevää, mutta Baekhyunin tähden hän saattoi avata raflansa kalleimman pullollisen, vaikka tuontiviini Euroopasta oli suolaisessa hinnassa.

”En mä, kiitos”, Baekhyun sanoi. Hän asetti haarukan ja veitsen tyhjälle lautaselle kello viiteen. Etikettioppi ei ollut peräisin Parkeilta.

”Jälkiruokaa?”

Baekhyunin silmät alkoivat tuikkia kirkkaammin. Chanyeol otti sen myöntävänä vastauksena ja nousi ylös. Pakastinkaapissa oli mansikkasorbettia edelliseltä viikonlopulta. Lieni turvallista arvella, ettei Hyunien rakkaus mansikoihin ollut kuollut seitsemän vuoden aikana.

”Miltä kuulostaisi karamellisoitu french toast sorbetilla ja kylkeen tuju espresso?”

”Liian hyvältä”, Baekhyun sanoi. Hän nojasi käteensä ja jäi katselemaan pöydästä nousevan Yeolin perään.

”Menee seitsemän minuuttia.”

Baekhyunin kasvoille noussut hento hymy kertoi, että hän saattaisi odottaa vaikka seitsemänkymmentä minuuttia.

Chanyeol käveli pitkin askelin keittiön puolelle. Ensimmäinen asia, jonka hänen oli tehtävä, oli otettava kiinni kylmäkön pöytätasosta ja huokaistava raskaasti. Kerta ei ollut ensimmäinen, kun hän syötti Baekhyunin pyörryksiin, mutta edellisestä kerrasta oli kulunut liian pitkästi aikaa.

Sydän sykki Baekhyunille edelleen. Ei ehkä romanttisessa mielessä, mutta mitä enemmän hän entistä, lukioaikaista poikaystäväänsä katseli, sitä kovemmaksi kiinnostus häntä kohtaan muuttui. Rakkaus… olisiko mahdollista, että se leimahtaisi uudelleen? Hän pystyisi hurmaamaan meihen tavalla, jonka hän osasi parhaiten. Hänellä oli koko ravintola käytettävissään.

Olisiko se sen arvoista?

Olisiko se sitä, mitä Baekhyun halusi?

Tuskin.

Chanyeol keräsi itsensä. Hän tunnusteli kättään, tikattu iho ei punoittanut eikä tuntunut kuumalta, hän ei ollut rasittanut itseään liikaa. Jäisen sorbetin kauhominen oli ongelmista suurin, vaikka hänen oikea kätensä oli voimissaan, täytyisi hänen pitää kulhosta tiukasti kiinni. Ellei hän laittaisi tohtori Byunia asialle.

Chanyeol tuli järkiinsä. Hän nosti sorbettikulhon pois pakastimesta ja toivoi, että siitä riittäisi yhteen annokseen. Luna oli katsellut astiaa pitkin kielin jo aikaisemmin viikolla, ja oli ollut lähellä, että hän oli antanut luvan. Onneksi etiäinen komponentin paremmasta käytöstä oli pysäyttänyt hänen suuren suunsa.

Chanyeol kasasi raaka-aineet pöydälle määrätietoisin liikkein. Innovatiivisuus oli karissut hänestä viimeistään siinä vaiheessa, kun hän oli päättänyt luottaa perusjuttuihin. Voita ja sokeria.

Chanyeol palasi salin puolelle laittaakseen kahvikoneen päälle. Baekhyun istui ikkunapöydässä ja puhui puhelimessa hiljaiseen ääneen. Sanat, jotka hänen suustaan ulos tulivat, kuulostivat lähinnä heprealta, vaikka kyse taisi olla latinasta.

”Pitääkö sun lähteä?” Chanyeol kysyi. Hän ei laittaisi kahvikonetta turhaan päälle.

Baekhyun säpsähti takaa kantautuvaa ääntä. Hän vilkaisi Yeoliin ja pudisti päätään.

”Hyvä sitten”, Chanyeol sanoi ja napsautti masiinan käyntiin. Baekhyun jatkoi vaisua konsultointia, kahvikoneen jylinä ei hetkauttanut häntä pätkän vertaa.

Jos Baekhyun oli mykistynyt jo pääruoasta, jälkiruoka oli vienyt hänen kielensä kokonaan. Ensimmäisen haukun jälkeinen, epäuskoinen päänpudistus oli riittänyt todistamaan, että klassikoissa oli voimaa. Selkeitä makuja, jotka tukivat toisiaan yhdistyivät lautasella, päällä mintunlehti koristeeksi. Kastikkeessa pikku twisti, joka toi jälkiruoan tähän päivään.

Chanyeolin rinnassa oli täyttymystä. Hän oli saanut kaappeja tyhjemmäksi, vaikka Baekhyun ei mikään maksava asiakas ollutkaan. Hävikkiä syntyi pakkoloman vuoksi, mutta ainakin hän pystyi lohduttautumaan sillä ajatuksella, että pois heitetyt raaka-aineet eivät maksaneet niin paljoa kuin ulkopuolelta palkattu henkilöstö.

”En ole syönyt näin hyvin sitten vuoden 2018”, Baekhyun sanoi. Hän rojahti vasten tuolin selkänojaa ja naurahti lyhyesti.

”Kai liioittelet”, Chanyeol sanoi. Hänen katseensa pysyi edessään olevassa lattejuomassa, jonka hän oli väsännyt siinä ajankulukseen. Kun Luna oli astunut remmiin, hänen baristataitonsa olivat ruostuneet. Oli mukava huomata, etteivät ne olleet hävinneet kokonaan.

”En mä. Siheungin terveyskeskus on pitänyt mut kiireisenä”, Baekhyun sanoi. Chanyeol odotti raskasta huokaisua perään, mutta sellaista ei tullut. Baekhyun vaikutti pitävän työstään. Typerä kai hän olisi ollut, jos hän hampaat irvessä olisi tehnyt sellaisen duunin. Vanhempien painostuksella lieni osansa, mutta Baekhyunissa oli tarpeeksi munaa seurata sydämensä ääntä. Niin hän oli tehnyt, kun hän oli päättänyt nousta viihdetaivaalle.

Miten harmillista, ettei Chanyeolilla ollut samaa tahtoa.

”Mitä sä pelkäät?” Chanyeol kysyi. Hän halusi tietää, ihan kasuaalisesti, yleisellä tasolla.

Baekhyun kohautti olkiaan. ”En mä tiedä… en mä pelkää.”

”Mä pelkään konkurssia”, Chanyeol sanoi. Omien vanhempien epäonnistumisen seuraaminen vierestä oli jättänyt häneen syvät arvet. Ehkä ne kokemukset olivat tehneet hänestä jonkin sortin kontrollifriikin. Hän sekoaisi, jos asiat eivät menneet kuten hän oli suunnitellut. Mitä ruoanlaittoon liittyviin konflikteihin ja ongelmiin tuli, ne hän osasi korjata rauhallisin mielin. Mutta jos kyse oli omaan käsivarteen uppoavasta kokinveitsestä ja kaikesta siitä, mitä sen jälkeen seurasi, päässä sumeni samalla sekunnilla.

”Olen omillani nyt. Mulla ei ole ketään, kehen turvautua, jos menetän kaiken.”

Baekhyun laski kätensä Chanyeolin kädelle. Kosketus oli lämmin, hellä, mutta se ei ollut kutsu. Baekhyun tuskin oli valmis tuosta noin vain ottamaan valmiiksi harteillaan olevan taakan lisäksi myös yhden velallisen miehen, jonka kanssa napit vastakkain oleminen herätti molemmissa suuria tunteita, ääripäästä ääripäähän.

”En ole tässä veneessä pelkästään yksin. Palkkalistoillani on nuori nainen, joka tarvitsee rahaa paljon enemmän kuin mä. Hänellä on vielä kaikki edessään, omaisuus kerättävänä.”

”Chanyeol-ah”, Baekhyun sanoi. ”On ihanaa, että ajattelet myös muita, mutta ajattele myös itseäsi. Et voi olla hyvä kaikille.”

”En ole koskaan ollut hyvä kaikille. En varsinkaan sulle”, Chanyeol sanoi. Hän ei rohjennut katsoa Baekhyuniin. Hän ei kestänyt niitä viisaita silmiä. Hän oli niin tottunut niihin uteliaisiin, välkkyviin silmiin, jotka halusivat nähdä _kaiken._

”Kaikkien on käytävä läpi oma kasvutarinansa.”

”Valitettavasti”, Chanyeol sanoi, mietti vanhempiaan. Monestiko heidän täytyi käydä sama myllerrys lävitse. Kerta ei riittänyt opettamaan heitä, miten tärkeää rahankäytön seuraaminen omassa yrityksessä oli. Oli ehkä julmaa irtaantua siitä, jättää isä ja äiti keskenään omiin ongelmiinsa, mutta Chanyeolin sydän oli sanonut niin. Hän olisi viisaampi, varoittavan esimerkin opettama. Ellei epäonnistuminen ollut suvussa kulkeva rasite, kirous.

”Ethän sä kaipaa mua?” Baekhyun kysyi. Chanyeol tiesi, mitä hän ajoi takaa. Kaipaa suhdetta, sitä Baekhyunia, joka hän oli ollut kouluaikoinaan.

”En.”

Ote Chanyeolin kädellä tiukentui. Baekhyun hymyili, Yeol tunsi sen. He kaksi olivat kemioistaan huolimatta pelkkiä nuoruudenystäviä. Ajatus suhteen elvyttämisestä ei ollut mahdoton, mutta järjellä ajateltuna typerä. Chanyeolilla ei olisi aikaa parisuhteeseen. Yritys oli ainoa asia, johon hän pystyi siinä elämäntilanteessa sitoutumaan. Eikä terveyskeskuslääkärillä olisi hänelle aikaa. Jos he molemmat olisivat erilaisessa työtilanteessa, ehkä tilanne olisi toinen.

Eikä se siltikään ollut tae siitä, voisiko suhde toimia.

Ihmiset eivät loppupeleissä muuttuneet, vaikka muuttuivat kuitenkin. Niin karulta kuin se kuulostikin.

”Saisiko olla vielä jotain? Keittiöstä löytyy viittä vaille roskiin lentäviä rintafileitä, sisäfilepihvejä, kauden kasviksia—”

”Tämä riittää, kiitos”, Baekhyun sanoi.

Chanyeol sulki suunsa, jäi miettimään Baekhyunin epäkummallisen muodollista tapaa puhua. Miehen koko olemus, imago lääkärinä, ei sopinut millään tavoin siihen kuuta taivaalta havittelevaan rääväsuuhun, joka oli valmis raivaamaan tiensä menestykseen uskomattomalla itsevarmuudellaan. Kaunis ääni ja härkäpäinen itsepäisyys olivat jääneet jonnekin, unelmat painettu unholaan.

Ja Chanyeolista alkoi tuntua, että se oli hänen vikansa.

”Olen pahoillani.”

Baekhyun kohotti asentoaan, irrotti kätensä Yeolin kädeltä. ”Mistä? Heitätkö mut pihalle?”

Chanyeol heilutti kättään ja pudisteli päätään. ”En, en. Unohda”, hän sopersi ja nousi pöydästä. Hän kasasi astiat oikeaan käteensä vasemman sijaan. Vääräkätisyys aiheutti aivoissa oikosulun, ja lautaselle kasatut aterimet kilisivät valkoisella liinalla peitetylle pöydälle.

”Anna mä autan”, Baekhyun sanoi ja nousi ylös. Hän keräsi pöydästä lasit ja kahvikupit, noukki aterimet ja kurtisteli kulmiaan liinaan jääneelle sorbettitahralle. ”Tämä on vähintä, mitä voin tehdä.”

”Kursit käpäläni kasaan. Tämä on vähintä, mitä voin tehdä”, Chanyeol sanoi. Viimein hänellä oli tarpeeksi rohkeutta katsoa Baekhyunia silmiin. Tohtori Byun arkisissa vaatteissaan, sekaisin olevassa tukassa ja huolta täynnä olevassa katseessa sai hänen sisälmyksensä kääntymään ympäri. Ei mitenkään pahalla, kuvottavalla tavalla, vaan siitä itseinhosta, jota hän itseään kohtaan tunsi. Baekhyun oli kaunis ihminen ja ansaitsisi paljon parempaa kuin hän osaisi antaa.

”Olen pahoillani”, Chanyeol sanoi ja viipotti astioineen keittiöön. Baekhyun kohotteli käsissään olevia juomalaseja ja henkäili ihmeissään.

”Mistä? Yeol-ah… odota!”

Chanyeol laski astiat tiskipöydälle ja jämähti nojaamaan sitä vasten. Hänellä ei ollut energiaa latoa niitä koreihin. Perässä seuraavat askeleet pysäyttivät hänet. Hänen täytyisi kohdata Byun Baekhyun, entinen poikaystävänsä, eikä hän ollut valmis siihen.

Sillä mitä tapahtuisi, jos hän menettäisi kontrollinsa? Ajatuisi sen miehen käsivarsille, josta hän oli tavannut pitää kiinni. Mitä, jos se ajaisi hänet ongelmiin?

Baekhyun laski käsissään olevat asiat lautasten viereen ja pidätteli karkuun yrittävää Chanyeolia. ”Mikä on?”

Chanyeol huokaisi, antoi vallan kohonneiden suojamuuriensa viimein laskeutua. Miksi hän yritti esittää kovaa miehen edessä, joka oli nähnyt hänet heikoimmillaan. Tosin hänen ollessa kahdeksantoista, heikoimmillaan oleminen oli varsin pinnallista.

”Tiedän, ettemme ole mitään ystäviä, mutta voin kuunnella”, Baekhyun sanoi.

Chanyeol vilkaisi liian lämpimällä äänensävyllä puhuvaan Baekhyuniin. Hänen suupielensä oli noussut puolittaiseen virneeseen.

”Olen hoitava lääkärisi.”

”Mun ravintolassani”, Chanyeol lisäsi. Kommentti ei ollut riittävä saadakseen hymynkaretta heltymään.

”Kaikki on ihan hyvin.”

Baekhyun uskoi, tai esitti vain uskovansa. Hän ei ehkä ollut naiivi enää, enemmänkin taktinen. Hänelle lieni se ja sama, mitä Chanyeol kertoisi, potilaat potilaina. Oli vain vaikea myöntää ääneen katuvansa. Chanyeol tiesi, että hän oli paska ihminen, eikä asia ollut jäänyt Baekhyuniellekaan epäselväksi. Oliko vanhoja asioita enemmän haitallista kaivella ja koittaa parannella, oikeuttaa puheillaan. Olisiko vain parempi antaa olla ja jatkaa elämää. Eivät he samaan suuntaan kuitenkaan olleet menossa. Typerää niin oli kuvitella.

”Olen vain pahoillani kaikesta, mitä olen saanut aikaan… kun mietin sua ja sitä kaikkea…” Chanyeol myönsi. Sanat sanottuaan hän vain katui, olisi pitänyt olla hiljaa. Mutta kuten elämällä oli tapana, tehtyä ei saanut tekemättömäksi. Miten paljon parempi paikka tellus olisikaan, jos virheensä voisi peruuttaa tietyn ajan puitteissa.

Baekhyunin naurussa oli puhdasta myötätuntoa. Se valoi lisää uskausta katsoa mieheen, joka oli samaan aikaan niin outo että tuttu ilmestys, että melkein sukat pyörivät jaloissa.

”Se, minkälaisia valintoja olen elämässäni päätynyt tekemään, on täysin oma vikani. Se, että jätit mut ei automaattisesti muuttanut elämäni suuntaa. Se oli vasta välivuosi, kun vannoin, etten laula enää.”

Chanyeolin silmät suurenivat niin isoiksi, että niitä melkein kivisti. ”Et laula enää? Ollenkaan?”

”Ehkä suihkussa vähän saatan”, Baekhyun sanoi valuttaessaan katseensa tiskipöydällä oleviin astioihin. Lattialla oleva astiakori kuin kutsui häntä tarttumaan siihen.

Chanyeol ei antanut Baekhyunin tehdä sitä. Tohtori hyvä oli hänen vieraansa, ei mikään pummi, joka joutui maksamaan ruoasta raa’alla työllä.

”Mä hoidan.”

Tiukka, leiskuva katsekontakti kesti kaksi sekuntia. Baekhyun oli heistä ensimmäinen, joka luovutti. Se todisti, että hän osasi käsitellä Parkia vielä näidenkin vuosien jälkeen.

”Olet toipilas, Yeol-ah”, Baekhyun muistutti kauempaa.

”Jolla on yksi toimiva käsi. Sitä paitsi, olet ensiaputaitoinen.”

”Olen enemmänkin kuin ensiaputaitoinen”, Baekhyun jyrähti. ”Harmi vain, ettei tutkintoni antanut mulle pätevyyttä takoa järkeä potilaiden kalloihin. Mutta tee kuten huvittaa. En ole vastuussa siitä, noudatatko ohjeitani.”

”Tiedän kyllä”, Chanyeol sanoi hiljaa. Hän nosteli astiat varovasti koriin yksi kerrallaan, käyttäen vain oikeaa kättään. Baekhyunin katse poltteli niskassa, ehkä omatunnollakin oli sanansa sanottavana.

”Maistuisiko vielä kuppi kahvia? Kahvikone on vielä käynnissä.”

Baekhyun vilkaisi kelloonsa. ”Ei, kiitos. Mun täytyy kohta lähteä. Lupasin tavata Minseok hyungin Incheonissa vielä ennen kuin hän lähtee kohti Madridia.”

Chanyeol nyökkäsi, turhaan pettymystään peittelemättä. Vaikka Baekhyunin perustelut kuulostivat todellisilta, tuntui hänestä, että hän oli karkoittamassa miehen luotaan. Heidän välillään alkanut kipinöinti saattaisi leimahtaa kunnon liekkeihin, jos molemminpuolinen tuijotuskilpa jatkuisi yhtään kauemmin. Eikä kumpikaan heistä halunnut niin tapahtuvan. Baekhyunista kai oli parasta nostaa kytkintä ennen kuin he molemmat katuisivat. Jälleen.

”Kiitos ruoasta, chef. Pelastit iltapäiväni”, Baekhyun sanoi ja otti askeleen taaksepäin. Kiltit sanat nostivat hymyn Yeolin huulille, kaikesta huolimatta.

”Tervetuloa uudelleen. Talo tarjoaa.”

”Pidetään mielessä”, Baekhyun sanoi ja kääntyi ympäri.

Chanyeol pysytteli tiskinurkassa, astiakorin ääressä. Hän ei saattanut katsoa, miten Baekhyun poistui salin puolelle, keräisi kamansa ja häipyisi. Tieto siitä, että hän oli edelleen lähellä, ei helpottanut yhtään. Jollain tapaa olo oli yhtä raskas kuin silloin, kun hän oli kertonut Hyunielle haluavansa päättää suhteen.


End file.
